Ballet Slippers
by pinkywriter
Summary: AU.EPILOGUE UP. All they needed to do is catch up with the present. JasonxKat COMPLETE
1. Care Packages

* * *

_**Author Note**: Hi all! I'm back with a new story. This is very Jason and Kat-centric, but this will introduce some unconventional pairings that I loved or like presently, so __**no unconventional bashing**_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't PR. If I did, unconventional love would be noticed on the show. ;-) _

* * *

Four years ago, she couldn't imagine what her life would've been like if she didn't accept the chance of a lifetime experience. She was still a teenager and carefree about life. She enjoyed with her friends as well as her then boyfriend.

Things were going rather well when an overseas dance academy gave her their word. It felt like it was like yesterday she would be auditioning and winning roles with her dance classes. However, now, it was the moment to shine.

She had been taking dance lessons since she was four. She took up everything from jazz to tap, including ballet, but to Katherine Hillard, dance was her life.

High school was the highlight to her many years in the U.S. Her family moved from Surrey Hills, Australia, due to her father's company's move. From there, she met some of the greatest friends. Some, to say for the most part were like an extended family to her.

During her time in Angel Grove, she was known as the proactive one. She stood on her ground, as she became independent in her own skin. She also faced a lot of problems the world had to offer her, but still conquered them one step at a time.

Now, she was in London. It was a life shifting change when she moved from California to the place she called home for the past four years. Course, she was excited and all, but no one, but herself was to survive life's obstacles.

An unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar areas made Kat shake her head a little as she entered her new life that year. However, she made new friends, which became her second family overseas.

She sat up on her bed that night, writing away as she glanced over at the pictures that adorned her nightstand. She brought several pictures with her as they were placed in frames.

There were pictures of her and her friends. Some included group pictures included pictures from her senior prom with Tommy, some with Tanya and Adam, and Rocky and Justin. Her best memories life could offer her. She picked up one of the frames as she looked at the one of her and Tommy.

She sighed softly as she placed the frame down on her bed. While getting some work done, her mind drifted into the memories the two shared. He was her confidant, best friend and most of all, first love.

Glancing at the frame, her roommate Karen was carrying a rather large care package.

The raven haired beauty was carrying a large package placed onto the study desk as Kat looked up. Excitedly, Karen received a package from her boyfriend Devin, who was back in the United States studying business. Her friend squealed with delight as she pried open the package with box shears as she excitedly opened the big brown box.

"Easy now, Kare, you're going to cut yourself if you cut it the wrong way," she giggled as she watched her open the box. Karen laughed as she threw the scraps of tape at her. As she walked over to her bed, she saw her friend scream with delight as she saw a teddy bear, a box of candies, and a note. "Aw, that's so sweet of him Karen."

Karen nodded as she dug through the box to find more things that Devin placed into the care package. The two were giggling and smiling at how wonderful a caring young man he was to her. With all shrills of excitement, their bedroom phone rang.

"Hello, oh, one moment please. Kat, it's for you," her friend replied as she handed her the phone. Kat looked at her friend puzzled as she retrieved the phone. Karen shrugged as she went into the next room, sharing her excited news.

"Hello? This is she. How can I help you?"

"Ms. Hillard, you have an urgent letter at the front desk of the Academy. Please come at your convenience to sign for it," the receptionist of the dance academy noted as he explained there was an urgent letter waiting for her downstairs.

"Urgent?"

"Yes, ma'am. An urgent letter has come from the States and it is a request that you come downstairs to sign for it."

"Okay, thank you."

Kat hung up the phone as she looked over at the picture frame once more. She and Tommy looked very happy, which filled with smiles and cheeriness as they were arm and arm at their senior prom.

Getting up from the bed, Kat placed her pink sweater on her shoulders as she headed down to the lobby. Her heart started to pound as she could feel a lump form in her throat as she only wondered what was in store.

The receptionist warmly greeted her as she was handed a slip of paper to release the letter to its addressee. The young woman signed it as she was given a box. As Kat cocked a brow, she looked at the rather small box.

The box was quite like her roommates, but it was adorned with a pink bow and fancy lettering. It smelled fragrant as she smelled it a little. She smiled softly as she took the box back to her room.

"Hey Katherine, what'cha got there," Sylvia said as she followed her friend to lodging area. Sylvia Pratt, another close friend of Kat's as she sat next to her. The two became instant friends over the love of pink as well as the cold evenings of staying up before recitals. Next, came in Isabella or 'Bella' by many.

"Hey girls, what's with Kat?" their friend asked as they saw Kat staring at the box.

Kat remained silent for a bit. Her friends looked at her as they wanted to know what was on her mind. The redound dancer looked at them as she fiddled with the box. She wanted to open it, but didn't at the same time.

She took a deep breath as she frantically opened it like a madwoman as she saw a tape recorder. Her friends laughed a little as she saw the object. With the tape recorder, it had a note which read _**play me**_ over the machine.

_Here goes nothing,_ she said to herself as she pressed play.

_Hey Kat,_

_It's Jason. I know, I know, it's been forever since you've heard from me and you're probably going to hate me for what I have to say next, but I just wanted to inform you that my tour is here in London. I'd love it if I could see you and catch up for a bit. My number at the hotel is 857-5468 or my cell phone is 478-8971._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

"Kat, who's Jason?" Bella inquired as she heard the message end. Kat smiled a little as she recalled a friend of hers that she forgot about since her departure to London. The two didn't really keep in touch much since things were crazy their last few days of senior year. Plus, Jason was called into the Marines shortly after high school, so there wasn't room for goodbye. "Kat?"

Kat sighed. She still wanted to catch up with everyone, but Jason was one of the many.


	2. Late Night Chatter

* * *

_**Author Note:**__Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one too! _

* * *

"Kat, who's Jason?" her friend Bella asked as she turned to her friend.

"He was a good friend of mine," Kat replied as she placed the tape recorder back in its box.

She sighed as she looked at the tape recorder. It had been years since she heard from her friend Jason Lee Scott. Since graduating from high school, the two tried to keep in contact, but with his change of address, things were hard to keep up with.

Jason enlisted into the Marines that year after graduation. It was his ambition to become someone that'll make his family proud. Since then, he traveled all around the world during his many tours. In fact, since his package that he sent to Kat, London was one of his many stops.

However, since he returned from Geneva, Switzerland, many expected he'd join the Peace Corps or at least, continue on with the Peace Confrence's duties. Though, it did look appealing to broaden his horizon, he decided the Marines would help him be goal oriented as well as prepare for college.

With Muranthias and graduation, Jason anticipated his new life. It was likely that he'd see his friends again, but the question of who he'd see was another question on top of another.

He sat in his hotel room as he threw his pair of socks across the room like a basketball. His friends Marty and Steven laughed as they attempted to block it out of his way. The three began talking.

"What's on your mind Jase, you're literally quiet tonight," his friend Steven teased as he glanced over at his friend, as he divided some cards to play some poker.

"Ah, nothing really," Jason shrugged as he got up from his bed, pulling a chair next to his friend. Steven divided the cards as he placed them out. "But, did you see the girls here? Woo, talk about hot."

"Yeah, I'll say, man. One was quite the looker, if you ask me. Oh man, what about those dancers at the Dance Academy?" Marty teased as he nudged Steven. Steven laughed as a slight blush escaped Jason's face.

"Ooh, look at Scott, all blushy, which girl caught your mind today, bro?"

"Neither, can we just play?"

His two friends laughed as they began to play their game. Certainly, Kat never left his mind since they graduated high school. But, back then, he was with Emily and she was with Tommy. They were just friends – nothing more, nothing less.

Friends would get the hint of a promising romance, but it was never pursued. Tommy loved Kat very much, but the moment Jason laid his eyes on Kat, something just sparked, or so he thought.

Meanwhile, Kat and her friends were all circled around the lodge as a dazed dancer smiled softly to herself. It had been several years since Jason and Kat seen each other.

Bella sat next to Kat as they began to talk about the infamous guy that kept the young dancer from speaking highly about. She nudged Kat gently as a smile drove her into a gush.

Their other friends began to giggle as she passed around the frame that depicted her and him, laughing and joking around one afternoon. Tanya snapped it as they two were covered in paint from head to toe. They were repainting a classroom as Emily stood off to the far corner, helping Tommy.

"He is a cutie Kat," Fiona said as she looked at the picture. The ballerina nodded as she showed the pictures of the two together, painting. A slight gush filled the room as the girls giggled. "But, weren't you with Tommy?"

"Yeah and he was with Emily. I wonder if they're still together," she raised her brow.

"Wonder? Girl, what if he's _single_," her friend hinted as she looked how cute her friend and the man that charmed her as a friend.

Kat chewed on her lip. Fiona handed her the phone as the others nodded in encouragement that the two catch up with each other. She took a deep breath as she looked at the phone. Shaking, she didn't know what to expect.

Jason continued playing his game that evening with his friends. The smoked filled air of cigars and cigarettes clouded up the hotel room as the men laughed as the stakes got higher and higher each time.

Many were losing their chips to Jason. His lucky streak continued as the chips began to pile up. His friends groaned as his bet was raised.

With several good hands, a playful pride between friends made them laugh. During the midst of the game, Jason could recall his youth.

'_Ah, Jase, cut it out,' Kat screamed across the Angel Grove High's hallways as he chased her with a wet paintbrush. Jason laughed as he chased her further down to the hallways. _

_Emily and Tommy looked over as the two were screaming and hiding. The two acted like two carefree children. Tanya giggled with Adam as the two snapped a picture. The two shook their heads as they fled the scene._

'_Who says, I'm going to cut it out?' Jason joked as he smeared paint on the side of his friend's face. Kat's jaw dropped as she groaned, rubbing paint on his face. 'Oh no, you didn't!'_

"Jase, your move man," Marty hinted as he saw his friend in a daydream trance. Jason nodded as he placed his bet. "You sure about that?"

"I'm sure," he replied, placing the four clubs down.

"You sure?" Steven teased as he looked over at his friend's hand. Jason laughed as he saw his bet. His friend shook his head as he saw the draw of the bet. "You really sure?"

"Yeah man."

"Alright, just making sure."

A sudden laugh between friends began as Jason threw a card at his friend. The three laughed into the evening as Jason's daydream continued. Back at the Academy's dorms, Kat jotted down the number on a piece of paper, as she attempted to dial Jason's cell number.

All of her friends were curled up next to her as she gave them a smug look. The two laughed as they watched their friend's eyes light up. Kat threw a pillow at them as they all tried to eavesdrop on the conversation.

As the poker game continued into the evening, Jason's cell phone was placed on the table. The phone began to jiggle from its vibration as an unfamiliar number was shown. He looked over at it, trying to ignore it. Again, it rang.

The phone was sent into vibration mode again as Jason picked up his phone. The number was unfamiliar to him, but he flipped it open. Walking out of the hotel room, his friends looked on in curiosity as they watched their friend answer his call.

Jason shook his head as he shut the door from behind. Patiently, he waited on a response on who was on the other line. A familiar voice finally piped up as a semi-smile was drawn on his face.

"Hello, may I speak to Jason please?" she asked.

His heart began to beat faster than usual. The reason was indescribable as he heard his friend's voice. It had been many years since heard the sounds of an accent quite like this. He took a deep breath as he responded.

"This is he, who's calling," he replied back.

In his mind, he knew who it was, but it had been years since he had seen her face. Stunned at the familiar voice, Kat was speechless, but wanted to respond, but she was also in shock.

"It's Kat, how's it going?"

"Oh my, I mean, it's going great. How are things with you?"

"They're great. Wow, it's been a while. You know, with high school and all."

"Yep, it's been a while a long while. Tommy tells me you're into dance now?"

"Uh-huh. I've been doing ballet for a while now."

"Wow, for how long now?"

"A long while, but it's been my dream to go back to school and get my education in teaching."

"Great, I've been thinking of going back as well, but I'm unsure what I'll do yet."

While their conversation continued on, their friends began plotting a way for the two to meet. With all the stories they've heard, the four wanted them to reunite somehow. It was likely for them to just meet through fate, but for them to see each other would be a great idea too.

In fact, Marty knew one of Kat's friends. He was very close with them and began to fiddle with his cell phone as he began texting her. He paused from his game of poker with Steven as he texted Lydia who was playing with Kat's hair as she was on the phone.

_**(6588468598)**_

_**Hey, we should help Kat and Jason get together.**_

**(98545675822)**

**We should! **

_**(6588468598)**_

_**Yeah, what're you doing this week?**_

**(98545675822)**

**Nothing, but practice for one of the recitals – you can bring Jason over**

_**(6588468598)**_

_**Lol. That'll be great. What time is it usually over?**_

**(98545675822)**

**About two or three o'clock, depending on how Madame Crusoe likes our work.**

_**(6588468598)**_

_**Sounds good. See you then.**_

Kat cocked a brow as she looked over at her friend's shoulder as she pondered what was happening. She shook her head as she felt Lydia continuing to braid her hair. If she and Jason knew what was going on, things would be a lot better explained.

The two continued into the evening laughing and talking into the early morning, but nothing seemed to faze them.


	3. Crazy Coincidences

The early morning finally arrived in London. The sun's peaks were peering through the windows as a sleepy, but dazed dancer woke to the blaring sun from the corner of her dorm bedroom.

It had been almost a whole evening that Kat and Jason began talking again and trying to catch up with many things that were happening. The young woman yawned as she sat up from her bed. She blinked her eyes a few times to see the time.

**8:45A.M.**

"Great," she muttered as she looked at the time.

Her picture frames were all around the clock as she yawned and stretched again before getting off her bed. Sleepily, she placed her slippers on feet as she got ready for a long day of ballet.

Her dance mates also woke up to the sound of the sun singing to wake them up. Each of them was up, preparing as they all tried to shake off their sleepiness before heading over to the dance studio.

Madame Crusoe was busy that morning. She was running around with her clipboard as she fixed up the room as she prepared for her first class. It was also noted that she'd be keeping her eye out on certain dancers for many lead roles for the showcase she planned the Academy to have a few months later.

Several of the older students were in her presence helping with the studio as she prepped up the areas. It was a highlight of the Academy every year that its finest students show forth their dancing abilities.

Jason was in his hotel room, still sound asleep. He was smiling to himself as he could still envision Kat's voice and laughter on the phone as they two ended up off the phone at four that early morning.

They had a lot to talk about. There were still things that were left unquestionable.

He was nestled in his bed as he continued dreaming away. His friends were already up, eating breakfast as they got ready for the day. The two looked over at him at they watched their friend continuing to smile.

Marty laughed a little as he watched Steven reach for a can of shaving gel. Jason's hand was exposed from his bedside as he slathered his friend's hand with the gooey substance. Placing it carefully into his hand, Jason began to flinch.

"You're going to get caught," his friend muttered under his breath, noticing the heavy sleeper.

"Shhh…" Steven whispered back, reaching for something to tickle his friend with.

"You know it's rude to wake up someone," Jason shot up from his bed, grabbing Marty's arm, as he bent it back. Steven laughed as he saw Marty slathered in the shaving cream. "What time is it guys?"

"Nine-fifteen," Marty said as he looked over at the bedside clock. Jason raised his brow as he left to head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he got ready, he turned on the shower as his mind began to drift to wonder if he'd hear from Kat again. "Bro, Steve and I were thinking of going to visit some friends today, what'cha think?"

Jason remained silent as he let the water touch his skin as he began to think to himself. Sure, there were a lot of women to meet and know in London, but who'd be out there for him. He sighed as he was in the shower. On the other hand, Kat was racing down the flight of stairs. She was about twenty minutes late for her first ballet class.

Madame Crusoe began class at exactly nine that morning. She was instructing her students on a new routine as she glanced up at the clock. Kat was never late, until now.

Hurriedly, Kat put on her leotards and ballet slippers as she ran into class. The older woman looked at her student coldly as she met with the others at the bar, beginning to practice their routine.

"Ms. Hillard, will you explain why you are late to my class?" the old woman glared at her coldly, turning towards the woman.

Kat's tension began to shake as she knew that Madame Crusoe didn't accept tardiness in any shape or form. The woman stammered her walking stick as she tapped it loudly on the ground.

"I apologize Madame," she reasoned as she stood tall, doing several routines.

"You know, it's rude to be late Katherine. Since day one, you are taught to be punctual. Lateness in any of my classes will be sent to the Dean for dismissal," the older woman said as she walked around.

There were rules at the Dance Academy and tardiness was one of them. It was stated in the handbook for any lateness against any student would suffice a warning before being sent to the Dean.

The woman paced around as she stammered the stick again. Kat could feel the haughty glare pierce her eyes as the woman stood next to her. Crusoe was in about her sixties, but was tough as a doornail as she wanted perfection from her students.

When Kat was enrolled, she knew she was getting into waters that exceeded a lot of expectations from her. It was almost like it was yesterday when she auditioned.

Back at the hotel, Jason was already dressed and began eating his breakfast. As for his friends, Steven was reading the paper as Marty was checking his cell phone messages before the three headed out for some sightseeing and fun.

Marty's friend Lydia noted the night before that the Academy's classes would end at two or three, but depending on the hard work the effort that was put in.

The sun continued to blare from the window's peak as it shone through.

"Guys, I think it would be great if we go sightseeing today," Marty noted as he looked at his cell phone. Steven nodded in agreement, along with Jason. It was only several days that the three would be able to see everything, but it was surely a reason to see London. "I have a few friends here that may tag along with us."

"That sounds great to me. I've always wanted to see what other people have to say about this place. I remember Geneva had friendly people," Jason stated as he cleared his plate of eggs, sausage, and toast. He took a sip of his morning coffee as he placed his cup onto his saucer.

"You and Geneva man – this is London, England man. The land of tea, manners, and hot women," Steven snickered as he drank a glass of juice.

"At what time do we meet your friends?"

"They said after work around two or three, but we can walk around they said. We'll meet them at a local hot spot."

"Gotcha."

In agreement, the three left their hotel bedroom as they headed into the elevators. It was going to be one busy day for everyone, but it was only the first few days of seeing everything and what the city was to offer.

Kat was resting up from a grueling first few hours of dance. She was sitting Indian-style, massaging her aching soles from pointing her feet and flexing them constantly at the bar. She wanted it to be perfect enough to be accepted into the showcase.

Her friends Lydia and Bella sat next to her as they were all resting for the next couple minutes before another round of dancing began. Bella was drinking water as she listened to two of her friends laughing and teasing each other.

"Crusoe really did a number on you today, Kat," Bella said as she saw her friend feeling down about the current embarrassment. Kat nodded as she sighed. She was given a full-term scholarship to the Academy, but with the screw up today, she didn't want to lose it, especially since she worked so hard to get where she is now. "Betcha you got Jason on the brain."

"Oh, hush you!" Kat laughed as she threw her towel at her. The girls laughed as they all recalled the endless phone chatter between her and Jason. "It's not like he's my boyfriend."

"Sure," Lydia giggled as she sipped some water. She was cooling herself off as felt her cell phone buzz. "Hey guys, I got a text message from a friend of mine and they were wondering if we'd like to hang out with them afterwards?"

"They, as in who?"

"They're just several friends that I grew up with. They wanted us to give them a tour of London, so I gave them the benefit of a doubt, and said we'd gladly help them out."

"Sounds fair."

"Alright ladies, there's fifteen minutes left till we practice again," the ballet instructor noted as she paced around. She haughtily glared at Kat as she wouldn't let go of the slip up she had that morning.

"Guess we'll have to talk about this later then," Lydia said as put her cell phone back into her duffle bag, standing next to Kat and Bella.

The two girls nodded as they stood next to each other as they waited for the music to play.

Jason and his friends were walking around as they snapped pictures of familiar sights of the city of London. Many included inside the infamous red phone booths, famous landmarks, as well as the well-structured architecture.

While walking around, there were many buildings and places that caught attention to their eyes as pictures were taken. Some of the people were friendly in helping them as they continued with their sightseeing venture.

Going through town was like walking through Geneva for Jason. He still recalled the days of handling the world's problems with his friends Zack and Trini as they helped the other Peace Ambassadors conquer the issues the world had to solve.

' _Today's issue we are dealing with is global warming, what comes to mind,' the leader said as he wrote out on a dry ease board several issues that his young ambassadors were to discuss in a circled discussion._

_Several hands began to rise as they all gave their intake on the solution. Jason raised a good point to the solution as he and his fellow ambassadors discussed about. He explained that there were a lot of weather changes due to the earth's atmosphere that showed the pace in weather._

_His friends enjoyed his intellect. He always thanked Billy for helping him, Zack, and Trini prepare for the Peace Conference. Likely, Jason wanted to continue after it was over the following year, but he wanted to graduate high school and explore his options of bettering himself._

"Jase," his friend Marty said as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face that was stuck in a trance. Steven laughed as he saw him wave his hand constantly at him. Nothing seemed to faze Jason, except the whole kindling voice of Kat. "Bro, we're meeting my friends in an hour."

Jason nodded as he snapped a picture of Big Ben. He was intrigued by the structure of how it was built, but also its art of how it looked. His friends patted him on the shoulder as they moved to the next landmark.

The three continued snapping pictures into the day. On the other hand, Kat and her friends completed their dance classes for the day. It was now about quarter of two as the girls were getting ready to go out for a few hours to enjoy the rest of their day.

The girls were in their room as they beautified themselves with their attire as they applied makeup and did their hair before leaving the Academy. Everything was to look perfect to go out in.

Kat twirled around in the mirror as she adorned herself in a dark shaded sweater and some jeans. She smiled in happiness in seeing herself dolled up for a day of fun with her friends.

Her friends gushed as they looked at their friend. It felt like yesterday when the two first met.

_The year Kat moved into the Royal Dance Academy was an interesting one. She had left her family behind as well as her boyfriend whom she loved very much. She got out of the taxi as she retrieved her belongings._

_She had three to be exact. She unlatched the trunk as she carried them in. There, she saw several students already at the waiting area as the other was reading a book._

_Carrying her belongings, one of the male students bumped into Kat as she tripped over her feet. Shy at first, Kat tried gathering her belongings that flew out of the suitcase. _

'_Great,' she muttered to herself as she was beginning to pick up her things._

'_Looks like we got ourselves a new girl,' Heather, one of the richest girls in the Academy said hotly as she looked over at Kat who was picking up her things. She and her graduating entourage glared at the young girl._

'_Here, let me help you,' Lydia said as she raced over to her. Kat smiled as she watched the petite redhead help her. 'Name's Lydia and you are?'_

'_Katherine, but my friends call me Kat,' she smiled._

'_Cute, this is Bella and oh, that's Heather Espinoza,' Lydia formally introduced._

'_Pleasure,' Bella said with a warm smile, also helping._

"Well, don't we look cute as button," Bella teased her friend as Kat looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Kat beamed a smile as she touched up her hair. "C'mon, Lydia's waiting for us."

Kat nodded in agreement as she and Bella headed down the stairs. With a sudden turn of the eye, she saw someone familiar. Lydia and her friends were talking by the lounge area as a familiar face looked up at her.

Marty nudged Steven who eventually nudged Jason. Amazed, his eyes began to fixate on the young girl who was now a woman. He smiled a little as their friends smirked a little.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," she said in reply.

A sudden smile crossed the two of them as they looked at each other for the first time in years. It was a sudden shock to all as the two just shared a sudden smile. Questionably, Lydia stood in the middle of the two.

"How'd you two know each other," she inquired as she looked at Kat, and then at Jason.

"High school," they replied in unison.

"Wow, what a coincidence," Marty muttered as he was nudged hard by Lydia.

The four laughed a little as they watched for sudden attempts. Steven cleared his throat.

"You know you two can say more than just a hello," he teased.

A nod and a smile gave off from the two as Jason and Kat examined each other's features. Some things changed, personality wise as well as physically, but a silence between two friends did seem awkward.

"Guys?" Bella said as she looked at the two of them.

"Mmm…?" Kat answered as she locked her eyes at Jason's does. She smiled softly before returning to a 'love trance.'

"You guys go ahead. We're going to go somewhere to catch up," Jason noted as he opened the door for his friend.

His friends agreed as they watched the two of them walk off. The four shook their heads as they saw something that was about to happen.


	4. Night Cap

* * *

_**Author Note: **__In this next chapter, this reveals just a smidge of unconventional pairings that I may like at the moment. Don't worry, I still have my faves, but this is what got me to love unconventional pairings. ;-) _

* * *

"Did you see their reactions towards each other," Lydia said as she gushed over her friends' semi-reunion. Her friends nodded as they all were at a local tea shop in London. "It's so cute." 

"Yeah, did you see Jason's face? Damn man, it's like a movie or something," Marty joked as he sipped his tea. The two of them laughed as they recalled reactions between his friend and Kat.

"And they've known each other since high school," Steve inquired, stirring his warm beverage.

"Yeah, at least we've been told so," Bella retorted as she patted her mouth with her napkin. The four laughed as they just recapped an interesting day. "Kat seems so smitten with him."

Into the afternoon, Jason and Kat walked around the streets of London together, just catching up with everything that has happened. It had been only a few hours, but it felt like years of missing pieces.

The two laughed as they snapped pictures or hearing about each other's adventures. Jason talked about his days in Geneva. It was the warmth of Switzerland's people, as well as the snowy days that he enjoyed the most when snowfall would hit certain parts of the day.

Kat gingerly smiled as she heard about the days of his trip. It was long before she came to Angel Grove she wanted to explore the world. She named various places. One of which, Geneva topped the list. Her companion smiled softly as he attentively listened.

Among the many stories Jason provided, Kat gave some of her own. It dated back to some of her days in Surrey Hills, as well as other parts of Australia she wanted to see, but because of a sudden company move, she and her family were to move to the U.S., but catching up with the present was an interesting thing.

She explained about her passion for ballet which drove her to enjoy the craft. She loved it daily that she kept working hard to be noticed.

"And that's where the Royal Dance Academy came along," she smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Wow, you must be really great then as you are now," her friend confided with an assuring, but dashing smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so? Kat, how bout the best ballerina that London has."

"Ha, you're so funny."

The sun began to shade down as the two looked at the sunset. As she was getting out her digital camera, she snapped a picture of Jason as he smiled with glee with the sun adorning on his face.

Inquisitively, Jason wanted to see the picture as Kat flinched away, as she fled off, attempting to hide from her friend. She hid behind a lamppost as giggled, swinging the camera's handle in his face.

The two began to laugh as Jason found her. He attempted to grab the camera from Kat's hands as a sudden yelp was heard. They laughed again as an attempt to take another picture was about to occur.

"How about we take a picture of you and me, like a little momentum of this occasion," he smirked as he adjusted the camera.

"Sounds good, but take a good one, 'kay?" she teased.

"Fine, fine. The queen wants an oh-so perfect picture."

"Oh hush you."

Kat stuck her tongue out as she joking looked at the picture of the two of them. The sun began to show a beautiful amber-like color as the two continued walking around. It was late afternoon as they two walked around.

The two passed many landmarks, including Buckingham Palace. Pictures continued to snap as they took a picture with one of the royal guards at the door. Attempting to make a face at the tall guard, the two snapped a picture which didn't faze him.

The two attempted more trick as the tall guard stood tall, protecting the front yard of the palace. Jokingly, Kat attempted to kiss the guard's cheek as Jason snapped a picture. With a joking smile, she instantly changed her facial expression.

Laughing, Jason and Kat were enjoyed their fun-filled afternoon. It was also getting late.

The day was slowly shifting from afternoon to evening as everyone in the town was continuing to roam around. Some were heading to local spots within the city, oppose to others were heading home to their families.

All the walking in the world made the two of them hungry.

**8:15 P.M.**

"Hey, what about some dinner and a night cap?" Jason said as he looked at his watch. Kat nodded with an assuring smile. As they began walking around, they noticed a local restaurant and pub that was nearby. "What'cha say Kat?"

"Sounds good to me," she said with a grin.

He took Kat by the arm as they walked in. The busy restaurant was buzzing with customers that early evening. Every corner contained a couple or a family eating and talking. The two followed their hostess as they were seated at their table.

Seated, the two were given their menus as they looked over at ordering their meal. The two shared glances as they looked at the various meals that were offered. Some included varied appetizers, salads, and main courses. The two laughed as Jason attempted his hands on fried trout with chips and sausages with beans, whereas Kat ordered a baked potato embedded with some tuna salad.

Next, the two ordered drinks. They were both at the drinking age, so drinks were on Jason. Kat felt pampered by him spoiling her, but it was two good friends just enjoying their evening.

"So, how're things with you and Tommy," Jason asked as he took a sip of his scotch, as he cupped his drink. Kat remained quiet. It had been two years since the two broke up.

_It was a peaceful afternoon on St. Patrick's Day in London when Tommy came to visit Kat in London. He was studying in UCLA that year in the natural sciences department, hoping to concentrate on something that would interest him._

"_I'm so glad__you're here Tommy," she said with a smile._

"_I am too," he said in reply, looking out on the cruise ship that was traveling across the Thames River. Kat looked worriedly at him, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Kat, I have something to tell you."_

"_I do too."_

"_You first."_

"_No, you. I know yours is more important than mine."_

"_Well, I applied for the master's into doctorate program in UCLA."_

"_Really, that's so great Tommy. I'm so happy for you."_

"_Yeah, isn't it great? I'll be interning with the best of the best when I get in. Kat, do you know what that means?"_

_Kat's heart sank. She could feel it rip into two as tears rolled down her face. She and Tommy were happy and in love. They wanted their dreams to be fulfilled to be together and more so, enjoy life together._

_Her eyes began to sting as she walked over to the other side of the ship. She buried her hands into her face. She was happy for him, but her emotions couldn't bear the fact that it would be less time together._

"_What's wrong?" he asked her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Nothing," she muttered._

"_Tell me Kat."_

_Her tears began to well up as she looked at him. Tommy thumbed her tears as he looked into her blue eyes. He held her close as they looked at each other._

"_Now, what were you going to tell me?"_

"_Don't worry about it."_

_Kat smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder contently as her boyfriend returned the smile with a wink. The two watched as the ship sailed through the Thames._

"_I just got accepted a full scholarship to the Academy, that's all," she muttered to herself softly._

"_Happy St. Patrick's Day Kat," he grinned._

"Kat?" Jason said in wonderment. Kat sighed as she looked at her plate of food. "I'm sorry to hear about Tommy."

"It's alright. He broke up with me in a letter two years ago. He was studying abroad and he dated some girl named Hayley or something," she said softly.

"Oh," he responded as he was cutting his food.

Jason heard from Tommy over the years. The two exchanged letters and constant email updates as the years went by. He was now a high school science teacher where he taught for the science department of the school.

Kat was taking a sip of her glass of white wine as she heard Jason's stories about Tommy. He was doing well or so he told her. It had been a while since heard from him. Apparently, he was dating again.

"What's new with him, it's been ages," she said with a smirk.

"Well, he's dating again or so I've been told," he replied.

"Really, with who, Kim?"

"I'll get to her in a sec, but rumor has it he's dating someone _younger_."

With the keywords_ someone younger_, a table for two was hushed for a split second. Kat took a sip of her drink again, taking in what Jason may say next.

"He's dating a young singer-songwriter."

"How young?"

"He says eighteen or nineteen, tops."

In sudden shock, Kat spewed out her half-swallowed champagne, as it splashed onto Jason's face. Blinking his eyes, he gave a smug face in assuring his friend. With a sudden laugh, Kat handed him a napkin.

Drying himself off, he took another sip of his scotch. He shook his head as he took another sip before diving into eating another piece of his meal. Interesting enough, the two continued talking more about their friends.

The night was still young with plenty of catching up to do. Into the night, Jason ordered dessert as well as a few more drinks.

"How's Kim, I haven't heard from her since Muranthias," she questioned as she took a bite of her dessert.

"She's good. She's been handling a gymnastics studio in Florida," he explained.

"That's all?"

"Wait, it gets better."

Kat leaned in attentively as she spoon fed Jason a little of her English pudding. He chuckled as he patted his mouth down. Listening, Kat ate a little of her dessert.

"She's engaged…"

"Oh my gosh Jason, congrats to the two of you."

"Well, she's engaged to this guy named Eugene."

"Eugene, why does it all sound all too familiar?"

"Because it's_ Skull_, Kat."

"Wow."

"Yep, but I heard they're happy."

Kat did hear from Kimberly often. The last email arrived before Jason came. She hadn't had time to write back since she was busy with the Academy. Certainly, the news shocked her. There were no word of Kimberly dating anyone or was with someone.

Assumingly, everyone thought Kim was dating Jason when she returned to Angel Grove. However, they remained close friends since Kim's move back to Florida. Skull was supportive of the decision. On the other hand, time had changed between the two. Skull changed for the better after enlisting into the Junior Police Academy, attended UC Santa Barbara, which later chased his high school crush a few years later.

Through the many emails Kat received from her friend, it was never noted that she had a boyfriend, just someone she called a confidant and support system. Kat never imagined the two to be paired together, but it was likely for things to change.

"I've heard from Rocky, Adam, and Aisha too," she hinted as she was still overwhelmed with the many updates about her friends.

"Really, how are they?" he queried.

"I heard that Rocky's dating a young girl named Penny. She's a martial artist from Angel Grove. They're great. Four years together, or so Penny tells me."

"They'll be next to marry, watch."

Kat giggled as she showed him a wallet-sized picture of the two which was taken professionally by Rocky's uncle Hector who was visiting. The background was simple and elegant with a white backdrop with stars twinkling and blue morning glories draped around the ground.

The two shared an embrace as they smiled. The following picture was of Adam and Tanya. The couple was also in a profession-like picture setting as Adam's hands were wrapped around a growing baby belly adorned on his wife's stomach. Tanya was beaming a smile. Another picture was of Tanya and her cousin Aisha. The two grinned as Aisha's little boy Parker was wrapped around her leg.

The last picture was of Aisha with her husband Shane. The two looked happily in love as they sandwiched little Parker in with a hug. Jason looked at the picture. With all pictures, everyone wondered about Billy.

Billy returned a few years back to Earth to visit the gang after their graduation. He stayed for a while with his wife Cestria, but making it his stable home in San Dimas where he was noted to be the scientist of the year.

"One more drink of these and you're going to have to carry me back to the Academy," Kat teased as she took in her last drink of the evening.

"Is that so?" Jason cackled a laugh as he paid for the bill.

After paying the bill, Jason took Kat by the hand. The rain began to downpour as the two attempted to hail for a cab. With no umbrella, the water began to press onto their skins and clothes as they waited.

Many cabs passed as they waited for one to stop. Jason removed his jacket as he placed over Kat's arms. As he placed over her, he rubbed her arms as he kissed her slowly.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he pulled away.

"Don't be," she said in a soft reply, kissing him back.

He kissed her again as he deepened the kiss. The beating of the rain began to heavily pour as the two kissed in the rain. Jason pulled away, looking at his friend. Kat grinned softly as she touched his wet face. With a smile, Jason kissed her wet palm. Suddenly, a bypassing car splashed the two of them.

The two of them were covered in mud and rain. Laughing, the two of them made a run back to the hotel which was eight streets away from the local pub and restaurant they had dinner.

Running, the rain continued to pour. It was getting heavier and heavier. The two caught their breaths as they headed up on the elevator. As the numbers went up and up, it finally arrived at Jason's floor.

"Thanks for tonight," she smiled.

"No, _thank you_," he tugged her by her wet sweater.

Jason unlocked his room's door, placing a sign on it. That night, a spark between two friends was ignited.


	5. Prank Wars pt 1

The following morning, the couple was wrapped around each other's arms as they nestled in Jason's bed. The two slept peacefully as the blare of the sun began to rise from the peaks of the hotel windows.

Half awake, Kat shielded her eyes from the haze of the sun as it began to beat on her eyes. Sleepily, she fell back to sleep as Jason was just about to get up for the morning. With their clothes scattered on the floor, he managed to put on his boxers as he tried not to wake up a sleeping ballerina.

His companion stirred in her sleep as he kissed her cheek softly as her blue eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him, giving him a warm smile.

"Morning, lovely," he grinned as he sat on the corner of his hotel bed.

"Morning to you too," she said in reply, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

After a quick peck, Kat sat up on the bed. With a carefree smile, she looked at her boyfriend as he smiled back at her. In awe, Jason just gazed at her. Taking in her beauty, he looked at her once more.

Their day was supposed to be another exciting day. It was planned they were to have breakfast together as well as several hours of sightseeing. Everything seemed perfect.

Meanwhile back at the Academy, Bella and Lydia were getting ready for their day as Madams Crusoe and Bledsoe, along with their older staff began discussing the showcase that was to show forth their prestigious dancers.

Many students from jazz to tap; tap to ballet were all noted on their performances over the semester. There were about fifteen that would fit into the showcase category, showing their grace and agility on the dance floor.

Each has been selected carefully each year. With that, a reimbursement of a scholarship would be given to those who would qualify.

"I hope Kat's alright," Lydia noted as she was washing her face in the bathroom. It had only been that late afternoon she had seen her friend last. "Bella, any word from her?"

"Nope, I'll text message her before we leave for class," her friend said as she grabbed her cell phone from her nightstand.

Back at the hotel, room service arrived as the two ate breakfast and joked around. The couple laughed as one made fun of their pancakes which almost could be mistaken for Mickey Mouse, oppose to the other's egg's benedict looking like two raw eggs over easy.

The two laughed as enjoyed their morning. As Kat was taking a bite of her pancakes, her cell phone began to vibrate.

She reached over to her purse that was sitting on the bed as Jason handed it to her. She warmly smiled as she peered through bag, digging for her bag. Frustrated, she began to dig through her bag.

All of her belongings were scattered on the side of the bed as she looked for the noisy phone.

_Ugh, where is it?_ she muttered as she dug through her bag.

The phone began to vibrate again as she sifted through her bag. Once she found it, she flipped it open, looking at the message.

**(0208567894)**

**WHERE R U? CLASS BEGINS IN AN HOUR**

_**(0205894561)**_

_**WAIT! WE HAVE CLASS TODAY**_

**(0208567894)**

**YEAH. MDM CRUSOE IS ANNOUNCING NAMES 4 THE SHOWCS**

_**(0205894561)**_

_**GR8. BUT, I'M WITH JASON**_

**(0208567894)**

**UH OH. HOW FAR R U FRM THE ACADEMY?**

_**(0205894561)**_

_**2 HRS TOPS.**_

**(0208567894)**

**K. U BTTR HURRY.**

As the two continued to text, someone was in the midst of mischief. She was walking around the ballet studio, glancing at the costumes that were selected for the showcase. In a haughty glare, she saw Kat's name, with an index card, noting her role.

She glared at it as she pulled it out of the hanger. She grinned mischievously as she headed back to the dressing rooms. On the other hand, Madams Crusoe and Bledsoe were still checking on sets as well as announcement letters to be sent the rooms of their students.

The production team was discussing amongst themselves as they sorted out the ideas the instructors requested for the showcase. Everything resembled some form of elegance.

From _Swan Lake_ to many other musical pieces, costumes were all placed in order of their appearance. However, Kat's attire consisted of several pieces for her and her fellow cast mates.

Shortly after breakfast, Jason hailed Kat a cab as they waited outside his hotel. The two began to wait as several cars began to pass them.

Waiting took several minutes, which lead to almost an hour, but still no sign of a cab. The continuous wait was painstaking. Many cars began to pass as they waited. Finally, a cab finally arrived as the two got into the cab.

Nervously, Kat quickly checked her makeup as Jason hoped they'd make it in time to the Academy. The time was ticking away slowly as they went through the busy streets.

"Can you go any faster?" Kat groaned at the cab driver, who was driving rather slow that day. Sighing, she placed her compact away as she looked at her watch. "Oh, I hope we make it in. I really don't want to hear Madame."

"I know you don't," Jason confided as his friend nodded in agreement. He only hoped that they'd make it in before it was too late. "What time are the names going to be announced?"

"Bella said around eleven, to be exact. Oh, Jason I do hope I get this."

Jason agreed as they finally arrived at the Academy. As they rushed in, the mysterious woman watched from the stage's vacant window as she haughtily glared at the couple, rushing into the busy dance school.

Her eyes began to narrow as she darted her eyes at the familiar face, causing her mischief to continue. Left alone, she could do a lot of damage to those around the Academy, but one she fixated on for a very long time.

"Looks like this prima ballerina won't need these clothes anymore," she softly huffed under her breath.

Rummaging through Kat's belongings, she took down the girl's attire, retorting to her hiding spot. With a quick hurry, she sprayed an odious smell that reeked through the clothing.

The costume designer returned as she sifted through the clothing. Returning to the dressing room, she did inventory on the clothes needed for the showcase. She looked up at the mysterious girl who was plotting her revenge.

"No one is allowed on these premises," the woman scolded as she saw the girl.

"Oh, oops! I was looking for Madame Bledsoe, have you seen her?" the other replied as she placed the spray bottle in her pocket.

"She is with Madame Crusoe, working on the showcase."

"I knew that."

The young girl fled as she left the dressing room. Down the hall, names were just about to be announced for the up and coming showcase. All the students were gathered around as they anticipated their names to be called.

Kat rushed over to her friends as they clutched each others hands, wishing each other luck on who will be the lead role for the showcase for their department of dance. Jason stood off to the side as he watched his girlfriend.

"Look at her, so pathetic. She thinks she's the best of the best, does she?" the girl sneered as she and her accomplice watched from afar.

"Best at what? She's still a prima in my eyes," the other cackled a laugh.

"Prima, please. I've seen five-year olds dance better," the third reprimanded.

"Quiet you incompetent ones," the leader hissed.

As the names were announced, the students anticipated with delight as they heard names being called. Kat, Bella, and Lydia congratulated their mates as they hoped they'd be next.

"I hope I make it," Lydia whispered softly, turning to her friends.

"You, I hope _I _make it," Bella smirked a little.

"Well, I do hope so," Kat said as she heard another name.

"As I call your names, please come up to the front as I hand you your letter of acceptance to the showcase: Katie Pierce, Lydia McAdams, Stephen Kraus, Devon Riddel, Austin Ford, Isabella Hauptman…," Madame Bledsoe said as she began calling out the names she selected.

The two women paced around as the names began to continue calling out names from the list of young dancers. Everyone, including Kat was nervous to find out if they were qualified. The three mysterious girls watched as they saw their mate pace around, in worry.

Kat began twirling her hair in worry, hoping her name would be called. She really hoped that her gracefulness showed through to the dance instructors as well as the showcase committee.

Nervously, she looked at the clock, as time ticked away. She could feel it in her blood that nine more names were to be called.

"Heather Espinoza, Mara Graham, Wesley Burke, Harvey Chisholm, Daley Reynolds, Margo Jessup, Annaleesa Palmer, Anton Quinn…"

_This is it. A few more names will be announced,_ Kat said to herself as she heard other names from Madame Bledsoe's dance teams. She crossed her fingers as she waited anxiously for the last few names to be called.

"Dominick Stratford, William Sullivan, Raven Christensen, Vladimir Krueger, Katherine Hillard, and Stefan Petersen. Thank you all for all your hard work this term, but we will be having our summer production. Please see Monsieur Ryans for your acceptance letters and your meet times with your dance mates, till then, thanks," the older woman stated as she left the room.

The two older women left the meeting room as the students all scurried into a line. Most of the dancers were congratulating each other with several embraces. Kat beamed with a smile as she anticipated her letter.

"I just wanted to congratulate you Katherine," Heather said with a haughty glare. She gave a smug as she retorted to the back of the line with her two friends Katie and Raven, who were sharing a glare. "Look at her. She thinks she's miss diva now that she's in the showcase."

Her friends laughed as they watched Kat and her friends excitedly receive their letters of acceptance into the showcase.

"Diva, eh? Just give her a day, especially now that she's in, there's a lot to look forward to," Raven grinned. Her friends smirked mischievously.

"It'll be so fun to watch what happens," Katie giggled as she made it up to the line. She received her letter as she coldly glared at Kat. "Hey Kat, just wanted to say from all of us upperclassmen of the Academy – bring it on."

"What?" Kat asked as she raised her eyebrow at the petite redhead that walked away to her group of friends. Katie waved as she opened her envelope.

"Just ignore'em Kat, they're not worthy of your time," Vladimir assured her. Kat nodded as she walked away. Kat opened her envelope as she smiled with delight that she made it far in her career (so far).

While Kat was reading her acceptance letter, Katie, Heather, and Raven were in a corner, continuously talking amongst themselves. It wouldn't be long till the dance teams were separated to rehearse for the up and coming showcase.

"There's sixty days to rehearse for this showcase. Looks like we'll have to find better things to do, especially with all that time given," Raven noted as she looked at her schedule.

"Yeah, somehow girls, we're going to have to find ways to get rid of that showstopper," Katie grinned, turning to Heather whose eyes were still glued on Kat's cheery spirit.


	6. Prank Wars pt 2

* * *

_**Author Note: I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It's been super busy around here, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
**_

* * *

The next two months prior to the showcase was productive. The Academy's finest dancers were busy perfecting their routines with their teams, as well as their own pieces. As for Kat, she was stretching her legs out before her routine.

Many of the dancers were all in their own corners. Some were already practicing; others were talking amongst themselves as they anticipated their teams for the showcase. There were about twenty dancers that were qualified, including Kat.

Heather and her company were off to a far corner as they began their chatter on plotting in getting rid of Kat. Their plan earlier in the week seemed to go well, but they needed something potent.

The four snickered as Bella walked by. Bella raised her eyebrow at them as she met with Kat part way to the stage.

"You know what I was thinking," Raven said with a smirk. She huddled around her friends as she whispered. Her friends listened attentively as they heard her plots against their dance mate. "If we go into dress rehearsal today, Madame Shreveport would sense something a little odd about Kat."

In a little laugh, the girls looked over Katherine and her two friends. They narrowed their eyes at the costumes. One of them, which one of the girls attempted to ruin still reeked like alcohol from days before.

The smell was odious to any nose. It smelled like something was rotten over the clothes. Heather and Raven grinned as they walked back to the floor as they joined the group.

Meanwhile, Jason and his friends were attending a meeting with their branch. As General Montgomery Luz walked around, his soldiers listened attentively as they heard their orders for their next following missions.

With their next few missions, the men would be heading next year to Paris, France. According to their orders, they were to be stationed there for the next year or so. Jason sighed to himself, thinking what he was going to do, or say to Kat about the news.

He didn't want to hurt her about it, but surely, he wanted her to also be happy.

_Paris, France_, he said to himself as he heard the words.

He just couldn't shake it. Another year, in a brand new city would be grand, but he really wanted to go back to school and better himself, but time would only tell.

As the day went on, the two were doing their own thing. The two looked forward in seeing each other again, but the days did go on as planned. The planned showcase was under wraps as each team began their routines in the separate dance rooms.

The two ballet teams were placed into room A, whereas team B was in the next. With every dance move, their pieces were to be perfected. Kat watched the second team dance with precision. She sighed softly as she watched the other girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what is this? The showcase is in a couple of weeks and we can't afford to mess up this routine," Madame Shreveport said as she led the group. She grumbled as she attempted to lead the team in their dances. "You, young lady, stand up. I want you to demonstrate to the team how it's done."

The girls looked at each other in wonderment at their instructor. All of them began pointing at each other as they began to get curious on who she was talking about.

Madame Shreveport pointed to Katherine and Heather. The two stood next to the instructor as she led a demonstration of dances. While following, the two looked at each other in a grave stare.

"You know, I was surprised that Crusoe picked you among the many dancers from the Academy," the girl huffed under her breath.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the other replied, raising her brow.

"Well, she did say the finest dancer. I'm just surprised you made it. After all, we wouldn't want someone's boyfriend not see his girl on the front line."

Kat's eyes narrowed at Heather. There was something definitely wrong, but her frustration remained inside of her. The two completed the routine as they heard applause from the floor.

Kat and Heather bowed as they received remarks from their dance mates. They both raised their brows at each other before the rest of the dance team was called up to rehearse.

"You did great Kat," Lydia said with a smile as she hugged her friend. Her friend gave a nod as Bella gave her also a hug. "Don't worry about them; they're just envious of your skills."

"You're right," Kat said shyly. She looked over at her attire for the showcase as she smiled to herself. The crème and burgundy ensemble looked very pretty, with the matching skirt to match. "I just want everything to be perfect you know."

Lydia and Bella nodded as they waited on further instruction. Madame Shreveport walked around as she glanced at every girl who made it to the showcase.

She turned on the music as she instructed the following dance steps. With every count, she wanted to make sure her students were in the right beat. Minutes went by as she led them.

Shortly after his meeting, Jason hurried over to the Academy, hoping to meet up with Kat. He planned another fun-filled afternoon to help the two of them ease their minds off of the stressors of the day.

"You sure you really want to tell Kat about this," Steve said to him as he nudged his friend. Jason sighed as he thought about the plans about moving again. He was enjoying London, as well as getting reacquainted with Kat again. "I just hope we stay here for another two years with all this moving around."

"Yeah and we have a lot going on for all of us," his friend replied as they headed out of the conference hall, carrying their jackets and hats.

Jason and his friend walked out of the busy hotel conference room as they waited on a cab to head back to the Academy. The two began to wait as they continued talking about the sudden change in plans within a year.

A year could change a lot of things between Kat and Jason. They were just getting to know each other again as well as kindle a relationship the two never would imagine before.

With separate lives, the two wanted to better themselves in every way possible. For Jason, it was school to take up law, oppose to Kat, who wanted to pursue her craft in ballet, and eventually, become a teacher.

However, the frustrations of tribulations started in front of them.

Cars began to whiz by as he waited on a cab. He only hoped he made it in time to catch up with Kat for the afternoon.

"And, one…two…three…." The instructor leaded her group of dancers as they preformed their routine. The dancers followed as they gracefully followed on the dance floor. "Don't rush it. We're not in a competition, everyone."

The dance team grumbled under their breaths. They were already tired and have been practicing mostly the whole afternoon. Between Kat and Heather, it felt like a competition. The two wanted to perfect everything.

The two were in front of the dance line as they danced. Heather began plotting her pranks again as she attempted to trip her fellow dance mate. Her smug hid her plans as she continued dancing.

"Oops, sorry about that, my foot went on the wrong place. My apologies," she snickered.

"It's quite alright," Kat said assuredly.

After a few more minutes of dancing, a sudden applause came from the doorway as the rehearsal ended for the day. Looking over, Kat gasped as she saw Jason in the wings. She patted herself dry with a towel as she raced over to him.

The two embraced tightly as they shared a peck on the lips.

Heather walked out of the dance room as she saw the couple becoming more and more affectionate. Her eyes narrowed more as she left the room, heading into her dorm room.

Raven and Katie followed as they took the elevator to their rooms. Introducing Jason to the rest of the dance company was a delight to Kat. The two smiled in awe as Kat's mates smiled at the couple.

Taking out her camera, Lydia snapped a picture of the happy couple as Jason placed a kiss on Kat's cheek. Happily, the two looked at the picture.

"What do you two have planned today," Bella asked as she saw Jason all dressed up from his early morning meeting.

"Maybe more sightseeing and some catch up," Jason smiled, giving Kat a playful wink.

"That sounds good," Kat said in reply as she took Jason by the hand. The two walked out as she waved to the remaining dancers. Jason grinned as he took her hand. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon Madame Shreveport."

"You too Katherine," the older woman said as she gave a smile, waving.

Kat and Jason took the elevator to the dorms as they anticipated another fun-filled afternoon. Back at the dorms, another plan was about to brew. Reese, a friend of Kat's was out of the room, leaving the two room doors open.

Heather and her accomplices walked in as they searched for a place to put a piece of jewelry into one of Kat's article of clothing.

"When I said dainty, you didn't have to get this one," she said softly.

"Well, it is very expensive. According to Mikey, it's the most valuable piece for the showcase," Katie reprimanded as she showed the matching bracelet. Heather nodded as Raven spot-checked the halls. "We better hurry."

"Right."

Sounds were coming up the hall as Kat raised her brow at Raven, who was standing by Kat's doorway. In wonderment, she was curious on what was happening on her side of the dorm.

Heather and Katie managed to get out as they gave a smile at their dance mate as she entered her dorm room.

"So, you must be Jason," Katie said with a smile, sticking out her hand at the well-dressed Marine. "Kat's told us all about you."

Jason laughed a little as he felt the tug of his girlfriend's hand as she grabbed him into her dorm room. Shutting the door, Kat shook her head.

"Sometimes, I'll never understand those girls," she said rolling her eyes. Her boyfriend smirked as he sat on her bed. "I'll be back in a sec, going to take a quick shower and we'll get out of here."

"Sounds good to me; just take all the time you need, your highness," he smiled.

Kat threw her wash cloth at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The softly kissed before she headed into the shower.

While doing inventory that afternoon, Madame Shreveport began checking on the props and jewelry that was needed for the showcase. She examined everything slowly as she began looking through the jewelry that was laid out.

There was one missing. She gasped as she began sifting through the items. She knew something was missing, including the box that carried the diamond tier bracelet, with the matching earrings and ring have gone missing.

In a panic, she began a search as it could've been anywhere. She scuffled through the belongings, thinking it was misplaced. When it wasn't found, she called security.

"You look great Kat," Jason said with a loving smile, watching his girlfriend put in the last drop of makeup on her face.

"Thanks, let's go, I'm dying to hear about your day," she smiled as she grabbed her purse.

The two walked out as they made it down the stairs. Heather watched from her dorm room with her two friends.

"I'll get you my little prima ballerina and your Marine boyfriend too," she snickered.


	7. Thief!

As the afternoon began to settle in London, Jason and Kat were sitting at a local café talking. The two were enjoying each other's company, laughing and talking about anything and everything.

Kat sipped her coffee as Jason made a face at her as he attempted his scone. It was Kat's favorite – raisin and currant. He took a bite as his squeamish face made a thought provoking expression.

The two laughed as they waited on his tea.

"How was dance today, anything new?" her friend asked as he took another bite of his scone.

"Well, I had to dance in front of the class today on a routine that Madame Shreveport wanted demonstrated," Kat smirked as she poured herself a cup of lemon tea. Jason nodded as he saw his tea arrived. He placed it next to Kat's cup. "And, I guess it went pretty well."

"I'm sure you did fine. After all, you made it this far, what possibly could go wrong?"

"You're right Jason."

Her friend gave her a warm smile as he sipped his drink. She wanted everything to be perfect, especially for the showcase. She anticipated this her whole life to be chosen and shine in the spotlight along with the many different talents.

As the two continued their conversation, things began to brew in the Academy.

The list of qualified dancers was posted in the main hallway of the school on the announcement board as it hung high, showcasing the prestigious dancers. Heather glared at the list. She knew she was to think up something.

Her accomplices stood next to her as they went through the entire list. Madame Crusoe stood behind them as she read over the girls' shoulders.

Startled, the three gave a smile to their instructor. The older woman looked at the three in wonderment as she walked away as she headed back to her office. Trouble was about to brew once more.

While looking at the list, Heather took down the list as she critiqued the bunch that was chosen. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at it carefully.

"He can't dance. Ew, what's this person doing on this list?" she shifted strand of hair over her right ear.

Her friends laughed as they looked at the list. The three began pointing and laughing as they mimicked some of the finest dancers. Each were carefully selected by a three-person committee, however, to Heather and her entourage, some really weren't really good dancers.

"_But Daddy, it's a chance of a lifetime. Think about it. London, the sights, the sounds, the nightlife. C'mon. Mom agreed that I should go," seventeen year old Heather said as she tried to convince her father in allowing her to study abroad._

"_She's right Mara, what're the possibilities this'll happen again. Our daughter has been chosen by the Royal Dance Academy," Giles replied as he looked at the tour guides as well as the package that came from the Academy._

"_I still say it's a far away country. Do you realize that this going to break our bank account by sending you there? We're already sending your twin sister to Julliard and now, you wanting to go to the highest prestigious dance school in the world."_

"_Please? You three always believed in me, I could make it. Anaya, c'mon you know it means the world for us to try this."_

"_Well sis, I do agree. It's a life changing experience, but…," her twin sister Anaya retorted as she looked at the guides and accommodations her sister was given._

"_But, what?! You all think I can't make it, huh? It so happens this is the most prestigious school and you're all going to ruin it for me," Heather huffed under her breath._

_Heather ran upstairs to her bedroom as she shut the door. Tears began to well up as she clutched her pillow._

"Heather…" Katie said as she saw her friend daydreaming as tears almost trickled down her face. Her friend gently hugged her as she crinkled up the list, throwing it on the ground. "Earth to Heather."

Heather snapped back to reality as the sound of the afternoon notes were announced.

_**Good afternoon students of the Academy. It has been given my full attention that there has been stolen props from the Academy's showcasing stage. A full dormitory check will be done this evening by the London Police. I repeat, a full dormitory check will be done this evening by the London Police.**_

"Oh dear," the reddish blonde said as she huffed under her breath as she heard the announcement as she crinkled up the list of members of the showcase. "I wonder could've done it."

The three girls laughed as they headed to the elevator to gather their books to study in the library. As they were in the elevator, the three bumped into Lydia and Bella who were also heading to their rooms.

The group of girls exchanged a few glances as they were on the busy elevator. As Lydia and Bella got off the elevator, they began talking about the announcement that just occurred.

"Can you believe that, someone actually stole something from the dance showcase," Lydia said as she unlocked their dorm door. Bella nodded as she entered their room. "I mean, who would've done it?"

"I could think of one person, but course, she'd claim herself as guilty," her friend replied.

"That's true."

Later that evening, Kat and Jason returned from their afternoon date as several police cars were surrounding the Academy's doors, as well as the busy streets. The two looked at each other as they grabbed each other's hand.

Entering the school, a police search was under investigation on the missing jewels. The jewels were highly expensive and were used only for the Academy's dance showcases.

Several officers were going through room to room as the students were being questioned on their day. Heather was standing by her room with Katie as the officers searched their dorm room.

"You won't find anything in here officer. Our room is perfectly spotless and jewel-free," she grinned as she showed them their bedroom.

"Ma'am, we have to check every room. Please, step aside," one of the officers said as he entered the room.

As the officer entered the bedroom, he took several fingerprint samples as well as other evidence that would be needed. The jewels were known to be the most expensive jewels that were given to the Academy by permission.

Kat stood beside her two friends as they watched what was happening. Almost all the bedrooms were inspected as six men went from room to room, inspecting for clues that would lead them to who stole the infamous jewelry.

"What's happening," Kat whispered to her friend Bella as she looked in wonderment at the officers going through the lobby.

"Someone stole the jewels from the showcase's prop room and according to Madame Crusoe, they were highly expensive," her friend whispered back.

"Ladies, who's room is this?" The officer said as he saw the bedroom door was locked.

"Its mine sir," Kat said admittedly.

Kat opened the door to her room as the investigators sifted through her room. Every piece of Kat's room was taken apart as they looked for something. Jason held Kat close as she heard things thrown everywhere.

"Hey – careful with those! You're touching valuable things here," she winced as she heard drawers being opened and closed.

"It's okay Kat, they're doing their job. I'm sure they'll find what they're looking for," Jason assured her. Kat nodded as more stuff was sorted through.

"There's nothing in here sir," one of the investigators said as he exited Kat's bedroom.

After a whirlwind of an evening, the investigators left the Academy. Kat plopped herself onto her bed as she sighed. Jason sat next to her as he smiled up at her. The two shared a moment of silence as the evening was built around chaos and romance.

The following morning was a busy one. Students were scurrying from one dance hall to another as the selected dance team for the showcase were preparing for another day of rehearsals as well as fittings.

The students all gushed at the attire they were all planned to wear for the showcase. Everyone was trying on their outfits as well as admiring the fine work that was put together for the special occasion.

Kat was trying on her wardrobe when she smelled something on her sequenced jacket. She smelled it again as something smelled definitely wrong.

_Oh my, whoever made this spilled something on it, ugh!_ She groaned softly as she tried hiding the smell with some perfume from her duffle bag.

While retrieving her body spray from her duffle bag, she noticed something twinkling from the inside. Her eyes widened as she took it out. She gasped as it dangled in her hand.

"What in the…" she gasped, looking at the familiar object.

"KATHERINE!" a familiar voice said as she shrieked in shock.

Kat turned around as she saw the look of Madame Shreveport standing before her. The older woman's eyes widened as she saw what her student was holding. Instantly, she snatched it out of her hands.

"Where'd you find this?" she hotly replied.

"I found them…in my bag," the young ballerina answered.

"You thief! I'm calling the Dean and he'll handle you from there."

"But, I…"

"No buts Ms. Hillard, I'm suspending you from this production and anything that is related in this Academy."

"But Madame Shreveport, I didn't…"

"I'll be there behind you on this nonsense. NOW GO!"

Katherine gathered her belongings as she left the stage. Everyone watched as she left. Everyone, including Heather who's smiling face couldn't control her budding plan. Lydia and Bella followed their friend to the Dean.

The three wrapped their arms around each other as they made it to the other side of the building together. For Jason, he was getting ready to go see Kat as he reached over to his cell phone when he was about to text her that he was on his way up to see her.

Reaching to grab his phone, it began to vibrate. In sudden shock, he dropped his phone. While picking it back up, it was a message from Bella. He sat on the edge of his bed as he scrolled down on the message.

**(0206587894)**

**JASE,  
ITS BELLA. SOMETHING HAPPENED. KAT IS AT THE DEAN'S OFFICE WITH MDME SHREVEPORT. **

_**8575468)**_

_**The Dean? What happened?**_

**(0206587894)**

**WE DON'T EXACTLY KNOW. ALL WE HEARD WAS THE JEWELS FOR THE SHOWCASE WAS REVEALED. **

_**(8575468)**_

_**I'll be there. Stay put.**_

"Katherine Lynn Hillard, I must say I'm quite surprised at this outlandish doing of yours. You knew the jewels were missing, but instead you hid them from Madame Shreveport," Dean Molyneux said as he paced around. He couldn't believe it himself. Kat was his finest student as well as talented dancer. "Tell me why you did it."

"I didn't," Kat said as she fought off the tears. She tried to reason with him on what was happening, but no one was buying into the story. "All I can say is I didn't do it. Someone set me up to this."

"By the looks of this Katherine, I have nothing else to say but you will suffer the consequences by receiving a temporary expulsion from the Academy until further notice."

With that, Kat left Dean Molyneux's office in sudden tears. Jason finally arrived minutes later as he and her two friends hugged her.

"Well…" Bella said as she saw her friend come out of the Dean's office.

"I'm temporarily expelled the Academy. This can't be happening," she began to weep.

Tears rolled down her face as she watched her dreams began to crumble. Like any person at the school, dancing was her dream. It was a dream that she yearned for since the tender age of four and wanted to very much to pursue it.

Jason finally arrived as he saw look at him with sad eyes. He held her close as they headed back to the main building of the Academy.

This was a day Kat would like to forget.

* * *

_**Please review. **_

* * *


	8. Decisions and the Rat

They sat in the loft as Kat's tears trickled down her face. Her tears consumed her as she couldn't believe she was put in such a position. It wasn't like her at all to miss out on anything, but since the showcase that was in several weeks, she was now banned from showcasing her abilities.

Jason was sitting next to her as he told her friends to get her something to drink as he wrapped his arms around her. She dried her eyes a little as she looked over at him. She tried everything, but she couldn't budge her tears.

She sighed as she picked herself up from the mayhem that happened earlier.

"What am I going to do Jason?" Kat said as she dried her eyes. She sat on the loft's floor as she sighed softly again, just thinking of how to get back into the Academy in time for the Showcase. "I just wish there was something we could do."

"I do too," Jason agreed as he handed her another tissue. He rubbed her back in comfort as she rested her forehead against his knee. "Maybe this'll cheer you up."

He handed her a Styrofoam cup, which contained the warm beverage as she took a sip. The two sighed as they just continued talking. Lydia and Bella quickly joined the two as they all began talking about a plan.

Heather was in her room, grinning happily as she twirled around. She and her accomplices laughed as they sat on of her bed. The two toasted with soda as they anticipated the days of the Showcase.

As they celebrated their accomplishment, the three anticipated the days until the Showcase. Now, with Kat gone, they wanted everything to be perfect in every form.

"I can't believe we got rid of her that fast," Katie laughed as she sipped her drink. Heather smirked as she twirled around once more, before plopping herself onto her bed. "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Katie. She literally might've been suspended or expelled. I don't care," her friend replied in a sheepish grin.

The girls snickered as they continued laughing. Their accomplished mission was done, or so they thought. Meanwhile, back at the loft, Kat and her friends were all sitting together, trying to figure out ways to get Kat back into the Academy.

The mingling between four friends was constant. A plan was to be done and it was to include a way to prove Kat's innocence.

Each of them began to think who could know something about the mysterious plot. The rooms in the Academy ranged from single bedrooms to rooms that could fit about to three others.

There was only one possibility.

Time began to tick slowly as Lydia returned with a map of the school she printed out from her laptop. With the tracing of the school, they were hopefully able to figure out the rooms.

Thinking, Jason got up from the loft's chair, "Kat, would you mind to take a walk with me?" he asked as he stuck out his hand to his friend. Kat nodded as she took his hand. The two began walking around as Lydia and Bella were still thinking who'd put Kat up to the mess their friend was in. "You know, I have something to tell you."

"You do, and that something is what?" his friend asked as she faced him. Jason lifted his hands over to her shoulders as he gazed at her. "How would you like to be with me, in Paris, France next year?"

"Paris?" she gasped at the words. Jason nodded as he brushed a strand of hair from her face as his speechless friend smiled. "Well, umm…"

"Take your time, you still have a lot on your mind, especially what has happened today," her friend assured her with a grin. Kat nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Back at the dorms, Heather was humming to music as she danced away. Her happiness continued as she danced around, just twirling around to music that played loudly from its speakers.

As she looked at the new list of dancers that was submitted in and announced on the Academy's site, she grinned gleefully as she was moved up from the second team to the lead team. She excitedly couldn't wait for the showcase.

_Riiiiing_

Heather stopped dancing for a second when she heard her cell phone ring. She reached over to answer it as she turned down her very loud music. Looking at the familiar number, she answered it.

"Hi Mommy!" she squealed with delight as she plopped herself onto her bed. The young ballerina grinned with delight as she heard the news of her parents arriving to London in the next few days. "Mommy you have no idea what's about to go on in the Academy."

"What is it my dear?" her mother asked as she listened to her daughter's enthusiastic charm wowed her. Heather reasoned as she explained about the showcase. It was a highlight for her family to see every year to see their daughter perform. "That's really wonderful. I'm so glad for you my little bunny."

"Mommmm!"

Her mother laughed as she looked over at her father and twin sister who were both on the phone, listening to the young girl's anticipation of the showcase. The exchange of excitement filled the air as Heather spoke more and more about the dance showcase.

Arriving a few days prior to the showcase, Heather wanted to show her folks and sister around the city that made her love her craft. She couldn't believe it was like yesterday she fell in love with London.

'_Ah, I can't believe I'm here,' the young dancer said as she looked at her comfortable dorm room that could fit two more dorm mates. 'After all that time of begging Mommy and Daddy, I'll be the best dancer this Academy has yet to see.'_

_Placing her bags down on the wooden floor, many other students were going to their assigned dorm rooms. One of them was Katie Manchez, a gifted jazz and ballet dancer whom the selection committee couldn't let go of, when they saw her dancing abilities._

_Katie was a well-known dancer in her hometown of Dublin, Ireland. She was a young college student when she received word on the Academy. She tried out for the first time during a scout who saw her dance ability at a local dance competition. From there, the young girl was recruited and became part of the Academy._

_The two began to know each other and immediately became fast friends as the Academy started gaining new students. However, as times went on, many students came and went as the Academy sought more students for their up-and-coming school year._

_It was a year later that the two adjusted to many changes within the Academy. From departure of friends to being acquainted with the Academy's prestigious instructors, the two girls were faced with the newcomer, Katherine Hillard._

"Mommy, I so can't wait to see you. The showcase is in a few weeks and I can't wait for you all to see it," she giggled sweetly as she spun around in her room. Her mother laughed at her daughter's remark. She was excited, but without a doubt, couldn't wait for the production as she was about to lead the team of dancers. "This'll be so exciting; I can't wait to show you and Daddy."

While the day went on, Jason and Kat were discussing the plans for Paris. The leave wasn't going to be until several months. It was going to take some time as well as situations to be handled.

Hand-in-hand the two went around the campus as they greeted some of Kat's dance mates as well as others around them. With laughs that filled the Academy, Kat started feeling better. She rested her head on Jason's shoulder as he became acquainted with his girlfriend's friends and dance mates.

Still on her phone conversation, Heather glared at the couple who was being loud from the Academy's grounds. She glared at them as they were talking to some of the students there as she clenched her fist, trying to keep her cool.

'_Soon enough, the Academy will be happier without you Katherine. Realize this, before you came, I was better than you_,' the young girl said to herself as she clenched her fist tighter.

Heather's cold gaze glared at the two as she saw the couple laughing and joking around with Kat's friends. She rolled her eyes at those who adored the young girl. More so, her boyfriend included.

Meanwhile, as Madame Crusoe was cleaning up the stage from that day's rehearsal for the showcase, she looked at the jewels that were recovered from Kat's duffle bag. She sighed as she glanced over at them.

During her cleaning spree, she examined all the wardrobes, as well as other props that would be used. She checked everything in her clipboard as she looked at the things that may be needed. Suddenly, someone stepped forward.

"Excuse me Madame," the voice said as she stepped forward. Startled, Madame Crusoe turned around as she stopped with her duties. "I know who stole the jewels and placed them in Katherine's bag."

Stunned, Madame Crusoe raised her brow at the young female as she walked forward, "You do," she asked as she looked at her. The girl nodded as she took a seat adjacent to her. "Tell me, who is it?"

"Its someone in the Academy, ma'am. Kat didn't do it," the girl replied, as she reasoned. "Madame, you have to believe me."

Madame Crusoe inhaled and exhaled slowly. As she offered the girl to talk in her office, it would be a long day in discussing the speculation that happened.

* * *

_Just who is going to rat out on someone? Find out in the next chap. Till then, be kind and review. _


	9. Parents Night

_Note: Wow, it's been a while since I updated this story, huh? Nevertheless, I'm updating it now, since it's been a very long while. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget, reviews are what keep this going. Enjoy! _

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident. Katherine couldn't shake off why anyone would accuse her of stealing the jewels from the showcase. It wasn't like her, but yet she was labeled a thief. More so, she was temporarily suspended from the show as well as being associated with anything that was in regards to it.

She walked passed the busy Academy as she sighed softly as she headed to the library to meet up with some friends of hers. She just couldn't take in everything that was happening. There, she was accepted and loved by many, but very few still continued to despise her. Her two friends, along with Jason were at the library, with hopes of figuring out in getting Kat out of the situation.

The next few days were treacherous. Families from all over were flying into London as they anticipated the showcase. Kat's family and some friends had arrived from all over too as they came to see the show.

Arriving at the library, Kat took a deep sigh as she headed into the busy building. Many people were on the computer, as well as sifting through books as they looked around for their latest muse. Jason and her two friends from the Academy waited for Kat as she raced up the stairs to meet with them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late," she said in a soft reply as she dropped off her bag on the table as she sat adjacent to them. She looked around as she was handed a map of the school as she began listening to Jason's plan. "I hope this works Jason."

"It will," her friend replied as he kissed her hand.Kat softly smiled as they listened to the plan that was about to unfold. "You just got to trust me on this one Kitty."

Kat nodded as she heard the plan unfold. It was likely said than done. They had to save Kat's role as well as her life at the Academy, before it was too late.

Time ticked slowly as a few plans were thought up, but some sounded likely, whereas others could be seemingly impossible, but till something struck them. Bella had an idea, which struck her, but it was only a matter of time.

She remembered the bedroom and dorm checks that evening. Everything seemed to go as planned, swift, but unnoticeable. The corners of the dorms were sorted out, but none knew about the missing jewels, unless someone knew who did it.

Back at the Academy, the young woman who sat in Madame Crusoe's office. The theatrical and ballet instructor sat adjacent, as she began to hear the girl. In curiosity, she sent forth the Dean of Students.

The Dean arrived shortly into her office. He listened to the plea as he heard the story. The story sounded vague, but also it had some missing pieces that didn't seem to fit. Although, they allowed her to continue on as she told them. With all hope, the truth would be told.

"So you're telling me, there was someone in this school that did this?" the older gentleman replied as he arched his brow at the student. The student nodded as she explained who was to blame. "Madame, what do you think?"

"It sounds very evident, but there's no real proof. If someone were to step forward today, I would be astonished, but this could be all just hearsay. Oblivious, but all hearsay!"

"But, Madame – if you only would hear me. I saw the person who did it," the student reprimanded as she tried to reason.

"Sounds too good to be true, but are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I saw _her_ do it."

The three conversed. Nothing was sounding true to the ears of the two. However, each clue was given, but it felt like a reason for it. The young girl knew she had to save her friend.

After a few short more reasons, the girl left. She sighed as she headed back to her room. She really wanted her friend out of this mess.

Heather and her friends were at the loft, talking rather loudly and laughing as they enjoyed their day off from preparation. The showcase wasn't till a few more days, but the girls continued to snicker at their plan.

The young girl fled from Madame Crusoe's office as she managed to overlook the three girls giggling amongst themselves. She rolled her eyes as she headed back to her dormitory. Heather peered her eyes over at the girl, in a soft laugh.

Evening began to fall as the plan was wrapped up. It was a hopeful one, but they surely wanted to get their friend out of the trouble that she was in. The couple waved as Belle headed back to the Academy.

Belle entered the busy Academy doors as many were leaving or heading out for the evening. Families greeted their studious children as they all were greeted. In a distance, Belle saw her mother and sister. She warmly greeted them as she headed out the doors again.

Mr and Mrs. Hillard were arriving at the school. Paul Hillard paid the cab driver as he and his wife Melinda scurried into the school, looking for their daughter.

"Excuse me, coming through. Excuse us," Mr. Hillard said as he managed through the busy feeling of the school. He grabbed his wife's hand as they searched for Kat. "Melinda, do you see her?"

Melinda searched for her daughter. It had been several months that she and her husband seen her last. As they anticipated a wave, Jason and Kat arrived at the Academy.

The couple arrived at the school as the flood of parents arrived to greet their children. As swarms of parents scurried to greet them, Heather's parents budged through the crowds, seemingly trying to find their daughter.

Heather greeted her parents as she introduced them to her friends, who knew them from previous visits. They all embraced tightly as they all shared their stories of the year at the school.

"Katherine!" Mrs. Hillard waved as she saw her daughter arriving at the school. Kat smiled as she waved back, taking Jason by the hand. "Sweetie, we were looking all over for you."

"Sorry about that, but you two remember Jason right?" Kat reassured her mother as she introduced the man clutched to her arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Hillard," Jason smiled as he hugged Kat's mother. She smiled as he firmly shook Mr. Hillard's hand.

As they all got acquainted again, Heather raced over to her mother, bumping to a few people. Brushing herself off, she glared at Kat and her family. She shrugged it off as she managed to get an embrace from her twin sister and parents.

Happily, Heather left with her family for the evening. Kat sighed as she felt the tension build inside her soul, feeling the grief the girl caused in her heart. In comfort, Jason squeezed her hand a little.

"Kattie, you show us around your dorm. I remember you had a roommate. Wasn't her name, Bella or something?" her father inquired. Kat sighed as she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to explain it to her parents.

"About my dorm, something happened the other day," Kat replied as she took her family out of the school. Her parents looked at her in wonderment. "Well, about my schooling here at the Academy, I've been temporarily suspended from any activity."

Her parents gasped as they heard their daughter's words. They wanted answers and an explanation of what caused it.

"Kat's been temporarily suspended because she was accused of something she didn't do," Jason piped up. Kat nodded as her parents hugged her. "Her friends and I are trying to handle this, but we know we can, but we have to do this to save Kat's reputation at the Academy."

"Do you know who did it Kat?" her father questioned. Kat shook her head no. She just didn't want to recap that day. It was something she wished she never brought up, but she had to. Something had to be done. "Kat, we're going to fight this, which we are."

"Thanks Daddy," Kat replied as she hugged him. She looked over at Jason as he winked at her.

Into the evening, the four headed to a café to talk. Something had to be done and fast. The showcase was in a few days and Kat couldn't miss it.


	10. Save Kat pt 1

_**

* * *

Note: New chap, enjoy!**_

* * *

The following day was another day in London. Another day meant a new light of things, which meant only there was something bound to happen – eventually.

Kat and her parents were around town just enjoying their day as anticipation began to build for the showcase. She sighed softly as she wondered where Jason was. Surely, she hoped he didn't forget that she wanted him to know her parents before the big day.

The day began with brunch at a local restaurant. The three began chatting as they planned out a day of festivities and quality family time. Eating brunch, Kat's mind wondered with the flow of the busy traffic was sounding around the busy streets. In thought, she nibbled on her toast as she wondered what the dance team was up to, since the showcase was in four days.

Jason was with his friends for that day too. His mind tended to wonder as well about the plan that he and Kat's friends discussed the day before. It was only hope that something would occur, but with a hopeful wish.

Meanwhile, back at the Academy, the dancers were all in costume as they were all in rehearsal. Each was put into teams as they were listed on the draft. According to its plan, the remaining dancers sat in the auditorium of the Academy, waiting for their turns.

Heather and her team were up. The music began to blare as they tiptoed through the stage as they felt the music flow through their veins. Taking lead, the petite young dancer gracefully danced across the stage as she flowed like the wind, carefree and full of life.

The Dean of Students sat next to Madame Crusoe as he watched a preview of the showcase. He watched in admiration as he saw the first team dancing away. His eyes began to narrow as he panned the room, assuming he had seen something familiar.

Sitting in the far back of the auditorium, Jason sat with his two friends Steven and his friend Miguel. The three sat quietly like little mice as they watched the rehearsals. His friends watched as they looked on.

Madame Crusoe noted each dancer as they perfected their moves. Each fluttered gracefully to its potential as they were observed. The dance instructor watched as Dean Molyneux left the room. Steve nudged Jason as he saw the older gent get up from his seat.

"There goes the Dean, bro. You should go talk to him about getting Kat's role back," his friend muttered as he saw the man standing by the halls, with his cell phone in his ear. Jason nodded as he crept away.

While on the phone, the Dean paced around the halls as he spoke to the several prestigious scouts that would be looking for several dancers for their future shows. Jason stood off to the side, waiting for the man to finish his conversation.

Back at the restaurant, Kat and her family were sharing laughs and exchanging stories as they caught up with the young dancer who was spending her time eating, breathing, and sleeping the art of ballet.

It was like a moment in time for Kat, she recalled her first few weeks at home before leaving for the Academy. She and Tommy were enjoying her farewell party with several friends as they all enjoyed the evening.

'_Great party Kat; best wishes to you in London,' Cassie said as she and Peter walked passed the happy couple. The then pink Turbo Ranger smiled at her boyfriend as she held him close._

'_Did I ever thank you for this party tonight Tommy,' Kat said softly as she looked at him. Tommy grinned as he held his then girlfriend close. 'We're going to write e-mails, call, plan trip visits, or I can come home…'_

_Tommy just grinned as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips. Kat kissed in return as she happily beamed in her boyfriend's arms. She pulled away as she rested her head on his shoulder. Their friends were chasing each other with water balloons as the night went on._

_The two shrieked as a bucket of water splashed their heads._

"Kat, you must tell us everything when you finally come home this summer," her mother responded as she rubbed her daughter's hand in a smile. Kat returned the smile as her mind began to worry on how her plans with her friends would go.

"Excuse me, are you Dean Molyneux?" Jason said as he saw the man put his cell phone away. The older man turned around as he faced him. In wonderment, the Dean looked at him in curiosity. He took his hand out in hopes of a handshake. "I'm Jason Scott; I wanted to talk to you about a certain student."

"Yes, Mr. Scott, how can I help you today?" the man asked as he walked with him as he headed out the doorway.

"I wanted to talk to you about a former student named Katherine Hillard."

"Ms. Hillard is no longer a student here, but what do you wish to talk about?"

"Before you cut me short sir, it's about the showcase jewels. I'm here to defend her as a friend, but I want to tell you, she didn't do it."

The two began talking as Dean Molyneux opened his door to his office. Jason's eyes began to narrow in sudden wonder if the man was to respond or not to his plea in defending Kat, but the door remained open.

"Sit," he ordered as he shut the door behind him. Jason nodded as the door shut behind him. He sat at his desk as he listened to the story that was told once. Maybe twice would work its charm. "So, you know who did it?"

"Umm…no sir, but I want to prove that Katherine Hillard is sweet and innocent to this crime and disagree to those who claim that she did it to begin with."

"Go on…"

Jason and the Dean spoke for an hour. Evidence or not, the two discussed several points, but not reaching its peak of conclusion. Several instances were once described by the other witness who Dean Molyneux was the legit source of it all, but no luck with the other. However, all hope was on Jason.

Kat looked at her cell phone as time ticked away slowly. Her fingers and prayers were crossed that something was bound to happen. She and her parents were anticipating news as they stayed put at one area of London.

With all hope, justice would be served.


	11. Save Kat pt 2

_**Note: Another update. I'm going to try to update this story as much as possible till its completed, but for now, enjoy the new chapter. Feedback is always welcome.**_

* * *

The following morning was a busy one. It was around early morning as the sun blazed from the windows as it reached its peak. Katherine hazily opened her eyes as she shielded it with her arm as she saw the blaring light. She yawned softly as she looked over at the time.

Within a few days, the showcase would be near. She still wasn't a part of it, nor did she hear answer from Jason about what had happened the day before. She looked over at her cell phone as she flipped it open to check the messages. Still there as nothing from him or anything that was in regard to the matter of finding out who stole the jewels.

She managed to get up as she headed into her bathroom. Her sleepy eyes were still hazy from a long fun filled evening with her parents. As she got ready, Jason was back in the Dean's office as he filled out a letter.

While filling it out, he looked at the time. He had a few more minutes till he met with Dean Molyneux again for the last discussion about the showcase's jewels. Madame Crusoe was also in her office, preparing things for the showcase as she logged onto her computer, as she checked her e-mail before a long day.

Everyone seemed busy that day at the Royal Dance Academy. The duties were endless. Everything from décor to its finishing touches on programs, everything had to be done before the big debut of the latest dancers that the Academy was very proud of.

The hours went on. Katherine was already dressed as she received a text message from Jason.

**(0206587894)**

**KAT,**

**IM IN DEAN MOLYNEUXS, MEET ME THERE IN 45.**

Katherine looked at her cell as she walked over. As she walked over, a familiar face from the Academy walked over with her. She raised her brow at the person as she headed over. She wasn't sure what to expect as she stood to the side.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she turned to the petite young girl who was standing next to her. The young girl shrugged as she handed her a note. Leaving, Kat wasn't able to catch the girl's name or what she wanted.

In wonderment, Kat opened the letter. She sat down on the bench by the fountain as she read it.

_Katherine,_

_When you got suspended from the Academy, I saw the girl who cheated you out from the showcase. Dean Molyneux doesn't seem to believe me about what's going on, so I'd tell you myself. _

_I know who did it._

"_**Then who is it?"**_ Kat thought to herself as she folded up the paper again, placing it into her purse. It just didn't seem right. Someone knew something, but she wasn't sure who it was. She sighed as she got up from the bench as she headed towards the Dean's office.

Arriving at Dean Molyneux's office, Jason was filling out the last part of the letter he filled out to be filed to the Dean. He waited patiently for Kat as he saw her in a distance.

The two embraced as Jason escorted her to the Dean's office. Kat began to fiddle with the note she received minutes before. As the door closed behind them, Dean Molyneux began wandering around with his hands at clenched.

The older man began his discussion as he referred back to his conversation with Jason. The two had discussed about the possibilities of who may have stolen the jewels and placing them in Katherine's care. However, the solution was still not solved, or was it given who did it in the first place.

Evidence from the dressing room only showed part of what could've happened but nothing was justifiable. It was believed no one was around at the time when it happened, yet no one was able to point out the culprit either.

Suddenly, into minutes of discussion, a knock was at the door. Dean Molyneux raised his brow at who was disturbing his meeting. He paused for a moment as he opened the door.

The young girl stood at the door as she was led inside by the man. He offered her a seat as she sat next to Kat and Jason. The couple looked in wonderment as they gave their time to hear what she was to say.

"Um, I know who did it and I want to make it clear and known," the young girl began as she dwindled her thumbs on her lap. The three looked in curiosity as she started discussing what she saw. "I can tell you right now, she's still in the school and the showcase."

"Who is it?" Jason inquired as he looked at the girl, who nervously chewed her bottom lip. The girl's eyes twitched in nervousness as she tried to conceal her identity.

"Her name is Heather. I saw her on the corner of my eye. I saw her friends plotting this while I was putting away costumes."

Katherine's eyes widened as she heard the news. She knew something was up when Heather and her friends were smirking away at the loft that day. But, she was numb, and wasn't able to speak up, since she was sent directly to the Dean's office.

Interrupted by their conversation, Madame Crusoe knocked on the door. In a pause, the door opened.

"Dean Molyneux, I need to look over these programs. These need to be done pronto before the…" she trailed off as she looked at the mystery girl, Jason, and then at Katherine.

"Can't this wait?" he asked in annoyed tone. "I have three people here, trying to resolve this problem of who stole the jewels from the showcase.

"There's no time for that, I need you to look at the details. The printer needs to see this before opening night."

"Excuse me, Madame but we have an important issue to discuss," Jason replied sharply.

"This is more important than anything, but do what you must do. I will see you after this meeting," Madame Crusoe replied as she slammed the door.

With a sudden slam of the door, all three flinched at the rage Madame Crusoe's anger. She left as the three tried to regain composure.

"I apologize for that, what is your name, ma'am?" Dean Molyneux asked as he took down her name on the notebook paper.

"Erin Halloway," the girl repeated as she spelled out name to the man. The Dean jotted down her information, including her cell phone number. Erin also gave her number to Katherine and Jason as a way of contacting her if needed any further information.

"Thank you, Erin. We'll be in touch if we get a hold of the culprit. Is there anything we can repay you for helping us?" Katherine asked with a smile.

"It's been my pleasure, but no worries in repayment. I wanted to be frank and honest with you all before this really got out of hand. I'm just a stage hand, doing my job, but I saw what I saw, so I wanted to save Kat from anything."

"Thank you. We appreciate it," Jason said as he hugged the young girl.

Erin hugged back as she hugged Kat also. Dean Molyneux smiled in assurance as he escorted out the three from his office. Before leaving the office, Jason handed the Dean a folder. Kat arched her brow at her boyfriend in wonderment as she looked at him.

"What was that for?" she smirked, looking up at him.

"You'll see. You'll thank me one day. Just not now," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

The two left hand-in-hand as they headed back to the entrance of the Academy. Awaiting them at the entrance was Kat's parents as they greeted them. The four headed off as they began talking and catching up on the mysterious girl that helped save Kat's life at the Academy.

"How'd the meeting go Jason?" Mr. Hillard asked as he was walking with his wife and daughter at his arms.

"It went well. I think we know who did the crime against Katherine," he replied as he walked off to the side.

"Who?" Mrs. Hillard answered as she smiled at her daughter.

"One word, Heather. She's been always after me since I arrived at the Academy. I don't know what her problem is, but she always has something against me," Kat reprimanded. She sighed softly as she was glad something was said now than later. "She's more trouble than her worth."

Meanwhile back at the Academy, Erin arrived back at her dorm room as she unlocked the door. Heather was behind her as she saw her on the corner of her eye.

"Hello Erin. Thanks for squealing on me," the young girl replied in a cold glare. Erin gulped as she unlocked her door.

"I didn't squeal on you. You would've gotten caught either way," Erin replied. Heather growled as she crossed her arms, allowing herself into Erin's room.

"UGH!"

Heather threw her hands up as she turned a shade of red. Erin was right though, someone would've told and something would've happened with drastic measures. As she tried to calm down, Heather's gut instinct was finally getting to her.

She was enraged, but she would have to do something – fast.

"Maybe I should tell her," she shrugged in a slight sadness.

"That would be best. You hurt not only yourself by doing that, but Katherine too."

It was now or never. Risking everything would only cost Heather one thing – the showcase.


	12. The Jealous Bug

_**Author Note: 4 more chaps till the end, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter for today.**_

* * *

Heather's eyes grew weary as she looked at Erin. She didn't know how to react to someone who told the secret of her blackmailing Kat, which would land her the role at the showcase. The young girl sighed as she sat over the girl's bed, as she groaned to herself.

Erin, who sat at her desk, dwindled a pen, just staring at the girl. The two remained silent for a while, but it didn't seem to faze Heather's reaction to someone who would've told. She rolled her eyes in frustration, wishing it wasn't so, but it was told.

Meanwhile, Kat and her family, along with Jason just relaxed that afternoon. Sounds of laughter and jokes were all over as the happy group discussed several plans for the months ahead.

The plan was for Kat to return to Australia the month after the showcase. It wasn't intentional, but it was probably for the best for Katherine. She was going to give up many things, but she wouldn't give up what she loved the most – dancing.

A few toned tempers, but it wasn't a situation, but a solution that could be helpful. Maybe it was best, but who knew at that time. Likely, things could still change.

"About Australia, maybe you should go back Kat," Jason replied as he rested his hands over Kat's. Kat sighed a little. She was in a dilemma. She still had to tell her parents about other things that flooded her mind, especially now that she'll be leaving the Academy.

"But, my life's with dancing. Mom, Dad, you're the one who wanted me to pursue this, since I left the States," Kat replied as she sighed mentally. Her thoughts continued to flood, since the showcase was in a few weeks. "It was _my_ dream."

"We know that honey. We just think you need a break from everything," Mr. Hillard said in reply as he tried to reason with his daughter. In a soft sigh, Kat once again wanted to feel the need to dance again.

Back at the dorms of the Academy, Heather paced around her room. She had to tell Kat as a whole she did this to only win a slot in the showcase, but her conscience kept biting her. Mentally thinking, she couldn't believe how cold Erin was.

Erin was originally a true friend of Heather's, since the arrival at the Academy, but a friendship was divided a few months ago.

_October 1997_

_Heather and Erin were sitting at the park, laughing and talking about the up-coming showcase that was to occur a few months later. They were joking around as they imitated some instructors that taught them their new routines._

"_Did you see Monsieur Rousseau? His grand dance isn't so grand," Heather chuckled as she faked danced across the corner of the sidewalk. Erin laughed as she saw her friend dance. _

"_You should've been in jazz. Madame Curtis is so funny," the other replied. The two laughed as they anticipated another year at the Academy._

"_Hey, Halloway," a voice hollered from across the path. The two girls turned around as they saw familiar faces from the Academy. Heather looked at Erin, then they looked at the group of girls heading towards them._

_The group of girls surrounded them. Each took a side as they tried to flee with fear. However, it wasn't easy. A few arguments later, Heather turned against her friend, which later became a jealous bug that couldn't seem to shake Heather._

"You know you're just jealous that Kat should've gotten that role and not _you_!" Erin hollered at her former friend in a bitter rage. Heather narrowed her eyes at Erin. She coldly glared at her as she stood up from sitting on the bed. "Admit it, you're jealous."

"I'M NOT! KATHERINE HIlLARD J…J…JUST, UGH!" the girl screamed loudly.

"Feel better?"

"NO, AND FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT JEALOUS."

As the two argued, it seemed like an endless cat and mouse battle. The fight got nowhere that day. Two former friends fought, screaming in tones that only the two could understand. Although to say the least, it wasn't a pretty view of so-called friends who never seemed to settle down over their differences.

Returning back to the Academy, Kat waved goodbye to her parents for a little while as she and Jason returned to the busy school that was in traffic with students roaming back and forth from one point to another.

Heading up to Kat's former dorm to gather a few items, the sounds of the up raging argument could be heard around the halls. Students were circled around them as they fought. Jason and Kat raced up to see what was happening.

"Thanks for stabbing me in the front best friend," Heather scowled as she groaned, putting up her fists at the young girl. "Thanks for nothing."

"It was my pleasure. I knew you were bad news the moment you came into this Academy," her friend retorted as she huffed under breath.

Suddenly, Dean Molyneux and Monsieur Cartwright entered up the halls as they saw what was happening. The older men ran up beside Kat and Jason as they heard the fights. The Dean jumped into the middle as he tried to put an end to the bickering between two students.

He cleared his throat as he looked at the two girls.

"AHEM!" he coughed rather loudly. "Look at you two. This has gone too far out of hand, my office NOW!"

"She started it," Erin gloated as she picked up her jean jacket from the floor. Dean Molyneux narrowed his eyes as he escorted the two girls back to the office.

"Yeah, yeah blame me," Heather scoffed as she retrieved her jacket too from the ground.

As they left, Monsieur Cartwright shook his head to the argument. The jazz instructor at the Academy sighed as he shook his head, leaving back to his room on the upper grounds. Jason and Kat looked at each other as they headed to Kat's former dorm room.

She unlocked the door as she gathered her things. Jason placed his hands on Kat's shoulders as they just gave each other a smile.

It was a crazy day after all.


	13. Jealous of You

_**Another updated story, but enjoy! **_

The sounds of the conversation never left her that afternoon. Heather sighed as she confessed to Dean Molyneux about the stolen jewels. She dried her eyes as she left the room. The folder that contained her paperwork from the Academy was written SUSPENSION FOR ONE MONTH. She couldn't believe it.

Her life was officially over.

All the echoes of the familiar argument she had with the Dean still stung her ears. She fought for everything, even her well-being at the Academy, but still nothing would suffice it. She sighed as she tried to fight off tears.

"_You are suspended for one month," reprimanded the Dean of Students. Tears began to well up Heather's eyes as she sat in the office. "You are also to notify Madame Crusoe you are stepping down from the Showcase. You are dismissed."_

_Heather nodded as she left._

Dancing was her life. She wanted this to be her chance, but it was shattered. She staggered to the loft area of the Academy as she crawled over to the loveseat, placing her hands over her near swollen eyes from crying.

She sniffled and quivered softly as she began pondering what would her life be like without dancing. All the visions were gone, or so she thought. Meanwhile, Kat and Jason were heading out to enjoy the rest of their afternoon when they saw Heather.

Likely, it was Heather's intuition for everyone to leave her alone, but she was hurt. It felt like a pin had popped her bubbles which were her dreams. Her stained eyes looked up.

"What do you want?" she looked up as she saw the couple, looking at her. The two didn't budge, but they sat next to her. "I said what you guys want. Kat, you got your wish. I'm not in the Showcase anymore."

"I never wished for that," the young girl said as she handed the other a tissue. Heather blew her nose as she looked over at her. "There's more than being a part of a dance showcase than this."

"What do you mean? I was so rotten to you these past three and half years here in London."

"Forget that. I want us to have a friendship. That's something more than we both can have. We can work on it, but it'll take some time to heal from all of this."

Heather arched her brow at Kat, "A friendship? Hmm…" Jason sat there in agreement. The bickering had to stop. It was childish and crude. He just wanted to see truce to be made.

"C'mon, you two were friends before right," Jason inquired as he looked over at the two of them. The two shrugged a little as they looked at him. "If not, this is a start to a new beginning."

"I guess, but Kat, I got a confession to tell you," the girl said as she blotted her eyes with another tissue.

"What's that?" the other replied.

"I was jealous of you."

Kat's eyes widened. She was shocked. The girl who literally hated her since she entered into her world was jealous, but for what reason? As Heather explained, she felt beneath everyone. She didn't know how to fit in with the new dancers. She wasn't the best at making friends, but those that were around her social circle.

It was also hard because Heather had moved immediately after high school, but only having two friends that were accepted to join her that year. However, she tried to fit in with all the rest, but failed.

Others taunted and teased her for being stuck up and rude. Though, that was Heather's nature. She didn't know how to be nice. It wasn't her. Unlike Kat, she envied what the girl had – good friends, family, and an amazing life. Hers was just built on fabrication and hidden truths between them. She just wanted something better.

The three began to talk the day went on. Some laughter was shared, as well as experiences. Likely, it wasn't all confession, but a new meaning, which meant beginnings, were to start.

Coincidentally, both girls had a few things in common. Interesting enough, dancing was just a side note. Each had a passion after they would leave the Academy, but weren't sure what. Their lives had opportunities after another, but it would take time.

"Whatcha say we grab a few cups of tea and head off to the pier to watch the boats go by? My treat," Heather piped up.

"Well uh…" Kat teased as she gave a smug.

"Oh c'mon Katherine!" the girl laughed as she nudged in her new found friend.

Walking past the halls, Heather's two friends walked by as they coldly glared at the situation.

"What on earth is _she_ doing with those two?" Katie huffed under her breath. Raven shrugged as she looked on with her friend. "They're such trouble."

"Darn straight," her friend replied as she walked by.

The two shrugged as they left. As for Kat and her new found friend, things were starting to look up.

* * *

**_Like? Love? If so, don't forget to leave a review._**

* * *


	14. Justice

_**Wow, talk about another few weeks without updating this story -oops. Anyhow, here's a new chapter for everyone to enjoy. **_

A few weeks had passed for the two. It was pretty much a friendship that Heather truly needed. The two shared their dreams with each other about after the Academy. Likely, it was still not given what the two would be doing, but all it took was someone to help them with making that pact.

It wasn't long till the Showcase. The two ballerinas were in the dance recital halls as they practiced their routine. Katherine coached Heather on several routines, whereas Heather did the same. The two helped each other as they glided with the music.

Jason, on the other hand, watched from afar. He smiled as he crossed his arms in a folding chair, watching his girlfriend and her friend dance to the music.

The sounds of _The Blue Danube_ glided through melodically as they passed through the stage, feeling the music with their feet.

As they continued to rehearse, Heather's two former friends walked by in a cold glare. They sat off to the corner, watching the dancers. They looked over at Jason, and then returned their eyes back to the dancing.

The two girls glared to themselves as they watched the dancing and giggled when they wanted to. Their smirks hid their jealous rage inside. Madame Crusoe entered their room as the two girls stopped their giggles and taunts. She sat next to the girls as she too watched.

"I thought that Katherine girl was gone," muttered one of them. The other shrugged at the other as they watched with their instructor. Madame Crusoe narrowed her eyes as she watched them. "Madame Crusoe, isn't it true though?"

"Yes, but what on earth is she doing back on these grounds?" the older woman replied as she slatted her eyes at them. Their whispers got louder as another person entered the room. It was Dean Molyneux. "Great."

The sudden applause came from the older gent as he appreciated their hard work. The three women raised their brow on to what was happening. They looked at him in amuse, but questionable detail, wondering what was making him happy to see such progress.

Kat and Heather were wiping their foreheads as they stopped the music from playing. Jason followed as he handed Kat her a cold bottle of water. He stood beside her as the Dean spoke.

"That was wonderful Katherine and Heather," he stated as he walked around in amazement of the hard work they've done so far. "I can't wait to see what you two put forth for this Showcase, especially you Katherine."

"She's _not_ in the Showcase," Heather muttered to herself as she looked at her friend. Katherine hugged a little as she wished it was better for someone to be there too. "She's been temporarily suspended remember?"

"That's right, she will never be in it either," Madame Crusoe said bitterly, as she got up from her seat. Raven and Katie followed as they stood next to their instructor. "Isn't that right girls?"

The girls nodded in unison. Dean Molyneux looked at them as he saw something suspiciously wrong. It was very unlikely for Madame Crusoe to have such hate towards one of her best students, but after residing with Katie and Raven, she just focused on nothing more than herself and the sake of her dancers that were in the Showcase.

"What do you have against me? You don't even know me," Katherine glared at them as the three looked at her in a smug. "Raven, you haven't even given me a chance to be even a friend to you, especially through the years here at the Academy. And, Katie – I thought you'd always be a true friend towards Heather, but obviously, you aren't."

Katherine's eyes stained her face as she sniffled at the sight of her former dance mates. Things were just spewing out as Heather stood by Kat's side, comforting her with Jason. Dean Molyneux and Madame Crusoe exchanged a few words themselves.

Words began to flare as they exchanged words of choosing sides. Literally, words weren't helping, but Dean Molyneux knew something would suffice that. It was evident Kat didn't steal the Showcase jewels, but it was all a mere setup.

Shortly, Erin came into the dance hall with two men in uniform. They were dressed in blue with a form in their hand.

In a cautious manner, Madame Crusoe attempted to escape as she was stopped in her tracks.

"Are you Madame Francine Crusoe?" one of the officers asked her as they stopped her. The woman nodded as she stood there frozen. "I have a warrant for your arrest and your accomplices."

"But, we didn't steal anything," Raven muttered in frustration, trying to break free from the other officer's grasp. "You've got the wrong people. Katherine's the one who stole them."

"Katherine hasn't stolen a thing from the Showcase. I remember seeing you two do everything," the girl replied as she recalled the story.

"_C'mon, we're going to get caught if we don't hurry," one of the girls replied._

"_Shhh! Pipe down, someone's coming," the other answered the other._

_The dance hall was quiet as usual, but was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Eventually, the two placed the jewels in carefully into Kat's duffle bag as she left it unattended. Madame Crusoe smiled to herself as the two mischievously left the room._

"If you didn't do it, then I guess my partner and I have to take you down to the City Hall for questioning," the officer noted as he placed cuffs on Madame Crusoe. The other two officers had cuffed the two girls as they staggered away. "You have the right to remain silent…"

As they all struggled away, Kat dried her eyes as she witnessed three people proclaiming they hadn't done a crime they did. Erin and Heather hugged her as they looked on.

"Well, it looks like we won't know if Kat's going to be part of the Showcase in a few weeks," sighed Erin as she rested her head on Kat's shoulder. Kat nodded a little as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh cheer up, Kitty. Everything will be wonderful," Jason said as he wiped Kat's tears. His girlfriend smirked a little as she looked up at him with her swollen eyes from unnecessary tears. "But, there is one thing…"

"And what's that?" she replied.

"I spoke it over with Dean Molyneux and he's reconsidered in allowing you into the Showcase."

Kat's eyes beamed as she looked up at him, jumping into his arms, "You're joking right?"

Jason laughed a little as he hugged her a little, "Would I ever lie to you?" Kat beamed more as she embraced him tightly. "I know how much the Academy and the Showcase meant a lot to you, so I asked him to take off the suspension, since you weren't the one responsible for it."

"The tape has everything that was shown," Dean Molyneux replied as he assured the dancer of all her worries. Little did Madame Crusoe and her entourage know that there was a hidden camera in every area of the school, incase anything fishy was involved. "The police can see it for themselves who actually done it."

"Does that mean, I can be part of the Showcase again?" Kat said in happiness. The Dean nodded as he hugged the young woman. She couldn't believe what was happening. Overwhelmed, Kat smiled again. "Do my parents know?"

From behind, Mr. and Mrs. Hillard arrived. They were in happiness. They knew inside their daughter hadn't committed the crime, but were happy to hear the great news. The day continued on as more news flooded to the former Ranger, now ballerina.

As for Madame Crusoe and her two former students, they anticipated their news for that day, especially of what has happened a few hours ago.

Kat couldn't ask for a better day. Her roommates also arrived as they embraced her. She not only had two new friends, but the other two that stood by her were always there for her. Jason also was there for her. He wanted to see justice being served.

With that, it would be a few weeks until the Showcase. It wouldn't be long.


	15. Showcase

**_I know it's been a while again, but enjoy this last chapter. The epilogue should be out eventually too. Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

The evening for the Showcase was finally here. The seats began to fill as people came from all over to see the Academy's finest dancers. Each of the dancers was getting ready as they prepared for an evening of fun and dance.

As each of them got ready, Kat, who was placed back into the Showcase to the last minute, but was excited to be part of it, looked at her in the mirror as she got ready. Her hair and makeup was done beautifully as she gave a smile.

Her friends were all arriving into the busy auditorium as they greeted Jason, Kat's parents, and several of Kat's friends whom she made at the Academy over the years. Some of her friends, who were flown in by surprise, all sat in a row, supporting their friend in her joys of dancing.

They all anticipated as they waited for her dance team to make their way onto the stage.

The lights began to dim as the master in commands took over the festivities of the showcase. The long list ensured many young performers from all different parts of the Academy which included ballet, jazz, tap, and hip-hop.

Since Madame Crusoe's escort out of the Academy a few weeks ago, no one knew where she or her accomplices would end up. However, if they were to turn up on that evening, it would be a likely sight to see them. Though, there wasn't anything they could do now, especially that the list of dancers have been extended for a few weeks since a friend from the States had helped Kat resemble the _supposed_ Showcase.

After a few introductions of the dance teams, the master in commands left the stage as the lights grew dimmer. The thunderous applauds with matching smiles watched as the dancers show off their abilities. Each team danced elegantly across the dance floor's stage.

The night continued on as various dancers preformed different dances, renditions, as well as other forms of dance. Jason watched from his seat as he beamed a smile, watching his girlfriend with their friends as they applauded. Some whistled and chanted as they all watched the young ballerina put on her best show.

"She looks great Jason. You should be proud bro," Tommy muttered as he wrapped his arm around Kira as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Do you two have any plans while she goes on break in a few months?"

Jason shrugged," I don't know just yet, but hopefully we'll think up something." Tommy grinned as he and the rest of his friends watched the performances. Jason looked over at Adam and Tanya as they looked on with Aisha and her hubby. The four looked very happy.

Next, he looked across from him – his 'little sister' Kimberly and her man Skull, which were snuggled up, watching their friend dance. The two looked content and in love. Smiling up at the brown-eyed girl, Skull smirked as the two looked on.

Kat's parents sat next to the group of friends. Kat's father was holding a bouquet of red roses as he welled up in happiness, watching his daughter glide across the stage. Kat's mother, who sat next to him, clutched his hand tightly. She too smiled as she watched. The Hillard parents were proud of their daughter and her many accomplishments.

The night began to close for the Showcase as all the dancers lined up, accordingly to their department and dance. All clutched hands as they took their last bow for the evening. The curtains began to close as everyone teared with happiness as another year at the Academy came to a close.

Kat, on the other hand, teared up as she hugged some of her closest friends were now graduating and moving on with their lives in a few months from that evening.

"You did great Kat," Kimberly said with a smile as she greeted her friend and former predecessor. Kat returned the hugged as she welled up in tears in happiness. Jason tried to console her tears. "I liked the routines you put together."

"Thanks," her friend replied. "You can thank two of the finest dancers that I've ever known."

"That'd be us," Aisha and Tanya said in unison, jokingly. The gang laughed as Kat was given two bouquets of flowers and roses.

"Who'd think that dance would be memorable," Tanya said as she nudged her cousin Aisha in a quirky smile. "I say, I move here to London and probably give hip hop a try here."

Laughing, Adam picked up their daughter from the ground, "how's bout a no?" The gang laughed as little Anna sat on Adam's waist. "Well, whatcha say, Anna? We let Momma work here?"

Two and half year old Anna Park shook her head as she buried her head in her father's shoulder, "N-no," she garbled as she looked up.

"You did a great job Kat. The song flowed perfectly with the routine. Maybe if you come to visit Tommy and I, you can choreograph this dance routine for this song I'm setting to a video," Kira chimed as she informed Kira's second release to her album, which was yet to be titled, but a single was to be released soon.

"I think she did a wonderful job," Jason smiled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend in an assuring smile. "These are for you." Kat grinned as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek as she rested her head on his should as she watched her friends and parents laugh and talk throughout that evening.

For Kat, another chapter was ending. Dancing was her life, but it was a self reflection of many things. She reflected on many things that were happening for her. Some were good; some were bad too. She took it all in as a memory.

She met many friends along the way. Her dreams were met, but still had many goals ahead of her.

Graduation was in the next year or so. For now, she reflected on the evening she wouldn't regret, especially through those ballet slippers.

"C'mon Aunty Kat!" said a little voice as it hobbled into her dressing room. Kat bookmarked the diary as she took the little girl's hand to meet up with her boyfriend at the door.

The two wandered off to dinner with family and friends in celebration of a year that was almost over.

"Did I ever tell you, you look radiant Katherine?" the husky voice replied as he kissed her softly.

"Shut up Jason," she giggled as she shut the door behind her.

**FIN**


	16. Epilogue

_**I just want to say thank you to those who have reviewed, commented, or left a PM for this story. You all have been amazing supporters in this story and glad I have written this all for you. Now, onto the epilogue – hope you all enjoy. **_

* * *

A year came and went as many things took its course that year. Many things were happening, but it was officially summer vacation. There were parties and other festivities were in the agenda for that warm summer month in June.

The sun was blazing through the window as a young ballerina was preparing for a long day of fun. She and her friends were preparing for a beach party that was to be hosted to celebrate each one's achievements, but something was missing.

Kat sighed softly when she heard the news that Jason was stationed back in the States when she placed her graduation attire on the table, which consisted of her cap, gown, and award of achievement on the elongated table.

Her parents watched her from afar as she wished the man that truly cared about her would be there to celebrate her graduation party on the beach of Surrey Hills.

As they day continued one by one greeted Kat's family and friends during the busy party. Kat smiled as she greeted each of them as she met them by the shore. Her parents stood on opposite sides, greeting with hugs or a warm handshake.

"I wish he was here for her," her father replied as he greeted more people at the door. Her mother nodded as each of them was headed off with the other guests who were invited. "I just wish that for her Kat. This is an occasion he can't miss."

"I sure hope so," her mother said in reply. The two wandered off into the party as Kat looked to the hills that beckoned with the sunset.

While looking at the sunset, she rubbed her arms gently as she waited for a miracle to happen. However, a sudden silence came around as the guests saw someone in uniform. The tall young man greeted the guests as he made his way to where Kat was.

He stood beside her as he touched her hand lightly, "Excuse me, can someone tell me if this is the party for the most beautiful ballerina ever?" Kat looked over as her blue eyes pierced the young man's. "Well, is it?"

"You came!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly. Her eyes began to flood with tears of happiness holding him tightly. "But, is it really you?"

"Course, why else would I not be here?"

"I thought –"

"I decided to take my R&R this month a bit early than planned."

Speechless, Kat held Jason tightly. She couldn't believe her eyes or the sight of him. It had been a year or so since she seen him last. He was there when she graduated, but a few days later were called into duty, which had him take a leave from London without a proper goodbye.

Jason did continue with the Marines, but not till he found himself studying International Studies at a local university in Surrey Hills.

It was also another year without hearing about Madame Crusoe and her accomplices. Sources from the Academy noted that the Madame who was known to lead ballet and other dances was removed from the premises for good, but her accomplices, their parents dealt with them when they returned.

"Well, whatcha say little lady we head back to your party?" he said in a murmur, clutching onto Kat's wrists, kissing her softly. "People will be wondering where the guest of honor is."

"They can wait. I just want to take in the sunset with the most wonderful man," she said in a smirk.

"If you say so."

"I know so."

As the sun beckoned into a beautiful sunset, the two reflected on many things, which included life and its present being, which led to one thing:

_They had to catch up on the present to make their future._

_**

* * *

**_

Well, that's all! No more. The end. El fin. Please feel free to catch up on my other stories as well as new ones that will be coming out soon. Till then, byes!

* * *


End file.
